Well, This is Different
by Alexis Jones-Smith
Summary: Ten/Martha with a MPREG, don't ask just read it! No slash! Chapter 15 has been re-written! Please read and review the new verison!
1. Chapter 1

**Well… This is Different**

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing my Feelings and other things exposed! Ok I said the summery would explain so hear it goes. This is a Ten/Martha story with a pregnant twist, I have never read a MPREG but yet I'm going to write one. Now don't run off! This is not a slash; this is a Ten/Martha story! Oh will you just read it! Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who.**

**Characters: The Doctor, Martha Jones, and Donna Noble **

**Chapter 1: Pregnant?**

It started out as an ordinary day, The Doctor, Martha, and Donna landed on a planet called Sira. It was a beautiful planet, it had deep green grass that was as soft as rabbit fur, and the trees looked like the trees on earth. It was warm but there was a cool breeze blowing through making the grass sway softly. The Doctor noticed there were three people walking toward them and he ran out to meet them half way.

"Hello!" the Doctor greeted them. The people looked like humans except for their skin which had a light blue-green tint.

"Hello," they greeted the Doctor in return. Martha and Donna followed a little further behind the Doctor, not wanting to interrupt.

"We have been waiting for you Doctor," they told him with a kind smile.

"Really why?" he asked worriedly.

"Our leader became pregnant and things were going great for the first few hours of her pregnancy but that changed fast. Something is wrong with her body and it couldn't take care of the child, so we took it out of her and put it in a status chamber, but now the status chamber is failing and if we don't get the baby in someone soon it will die." The people told him sadly.

"Ok, where do I come in?" The Doctor asked them slowly.

"You have to take the baby," they told him.

"What do mean, take?" he asked them.

"We need to put the baby in you," they told him.

"I'm sorry you want to do what?" he asked them, praying he miss heard them.

"You are the only one who can keep the baby alive," they told him. Martha and Donna heard the whole conversation and were shocked at what these people wanted him to do.

"Where are you going to put the baby?" The Doctor asked them.

"Inside your belly," they told him.

"You have got to be kidding right?" Donna asked them, her temper flaring.

"No we are not kidding," they told her calmly.

"Why not just use one of your own people?" Martha asked them calmly.

"None of them are able to keep it alive; it is the last bloodline if it dies there will only be our leader left. Please Doctor don't let this baby die!" they pleaded with him.

"How long will I have the baby in me?" The Doctor asked them quietly.

"Nine months, the pregnancy will be like that of a human female. You will have cramps, morning sickness, moodiness, and you will tire a lot more easily," the warned him gently. The Doctor thought about it for several minutes before answering.

"I will do it," he said quietly.

"Come with us please," they said to them. The Doctor, Martha, and Donna followed the people back to a palace where the leader of this world lived.

"Hello!" She greeted them as they entered. "As much as I would like to chat we don't have the time. I'm afraid that the baby doesn't have long to live, we need to get it in your belly before it dies. Please follow me so we can get you ready for the small surgery," she told him gently.

They followed the woman to a door and she turned to them. "I'm sorry but the Doctor is the only one who can go through," she told Martha and Donna gently, the Doctor hugged them both and disappeared behind the door leaving Martha, Donna, and the leader behind.

1 hour later…

"The surgery was successful," the woman who performed the surgery told the three women who were waiting eagerly outside. "He is waking up if you want to see him," she told them.

Martha and Donna were out of their chairs and to the door before the woman finished her sentence. They walked over to the bed where the Doctor was laying; His stomach had a slight bump but you could barely notice it. Martha took his hand and gently rubbed his knuckles as he struggled to wake up.

"Martha?" he moaned loudly as his eyes opened.

"There are those beautiful eyes," she cooed softly, he smiled at her.

"Did it work?" he asked her softly.

"See for yourself," she answered; he looked down at his stomach and gasped when he saw the slight bump.

"I'm pregnant"

**A/N:**

**Ok I know it is complete crap but come on it a first for me! At least tell me what you think? This story is supposed to be funny and it will be soon, Please review. ETN.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well… This is Different**

**A/N: Ok I read my first MPREG birth and it was awesome! The birth was pretty funny because when the Doctor was in labor and Ianto kept telling him "it's like a really big sh-t!" I swear I almost died of laughter! So I guess you guys are going to find out something about the Doctor that may shock you and explain why he took the baby. Oh this is set in season 4 with Martha in tow and she and the Doctor is a new couple, so yes they are together. Jack will also be coming in soon and he and Donna have met before so fans of Jack/Donna I will try to make you happy. Here is your chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who.**

**Chapter 2: A shocking revelation **

"_I'm pregnant"_

Martha smiled down at him. "Yes you are my love," she cooed sweetly, she glanced at his stomach and looked back into his eyes silently asking for permission he gave her a nod. She placed her hand on his slightly swollen stomach and gently rubbed it causing him to sigh softly.

The nurse walked in and came over to where they were sitting. "Well I have to say that was the weirdest surgery I have ever had to do," the nurse stated as she came over to where they were sitting. The Doctor sat up suddenly."Where is the bathroom?" he asked the nurse.

"Right over there," she told him with a worried expression on her face."Are you ok?" she asked him, he nodded as he ran from the room with a hand clamped over his mouth. Both Martha and the nurse followed him to the bathroom where they found him sitting on his knees in front of the toilet.

"Are you ok?" Martha asked him gently.

"I'm fi-"he suddenly threw up violently. Martha went to his side immediately and knelt down next to him and started to rub his back gently. After he finished Martha and the nurse helped him back to bed, once he was comfortable the nurse started to speak.

"You have a very strange anatomy Doctor," the nurse told him with a kind smile on her face.

"I know." He responded quietly as he looked at Martha who was giving him a strange look."I have both male and female sexual organs. I am able to get pregnant and give birth or I am able to get you pregnant."He told Martha quietly.

"How come you guys can't get one of your own people to carry the baby?" Martha asked the nurse.

"This baby is a cross between our kind and another kind all together, and our people can't keep it alive for some reason," the nurse told Martha quietly because the Doctor had fallen asleep.

"Then why not Donna or me?" Martha asked the nurse calmly.

"You are only human and this baby is an alien and if you took the baby you might die. The Doctor is capable of carrying and giving birth to this child, he is the baby's best chance," The nurse explained sadly.

**1 week later**

The Doctor, Martha, and Donna walked slowly back to the TARDIS, they had to leave this place not because they were forced to, but because the Doctor would be a lot more comfortable in the TARDIS. When they finally made it inside the old ship the Doctor left the planet and went into the vortex. He heard a throat being cleared and looked up to find Martha staring at him. He swallowed nervously he knew what was coming.

"I need to give you an exam." She told him firmly leaving no room for argument. He nodded slightly and led her to the infirmary.

"Lay down on that table," Martha instructed him gently. He did as she asked and lay down on the table. Martha unbuttoned his shirt and reveled his slightly swollen stomach, and then she got the ultrasound and gel.

"This might be cold," she told him as she put the ultrasound on his stomach. After a few minutes of moving it around on his stomach she finally found the baby. "Look at that." She murmured to him as she turned the screen toward him so he could see the baby for himself.

"Wow…" he gasped softly as he looked at the tiny being in his belly. Martha called Donna in to the room and she was also amazed by what she saw on the screen.

One hour later

The Doctor was resting, so Martha and Donna started talking about all they had found out about the Doctor.

"I can't believe he is pregnant." Martha told Donna quietly as they sipped their tea.

"I know! Now he is going to really push my buttons." Donna exclaimed loudly.

"Shh! We don't want to wake him up! You know how he gets if his sleep is disturbed!" Martha scolded gently.

As if he knew they were talking about him the Doctor walked into the room and went straight to the fridge. Upon opening the freezer door he started to dig through it looking like a man on a mission after a few moments of digging he let out a cry of delight as he pulled out the ice cream. Both Donna and Martha were watching him warily as he went to the silverware drawer and pulled out a spoon, he returned to his ice cream and opened the lid and ate it right out of the tub.

"The cravings," Donna whispered quietly to Martha who nodded in agreement. The Doctor seemed to notice he wasn't alone in the room and turned to face them.

"Um… This isn't what it looks like?" he said sounding embarrassed, both Martha and Donna giggled softly.

"Not what it looks like eh? Then tell me what does it look like?" Donna teased him lightly causing Martha to giggle. The Doctor looked down at the tub of ice cream in his hands for a moment causing Martha to laugh loudly.

"Ok fine! I had a craving for ice cream! Happy now?" he exclaimed loudly and that did it for poor Martha who fell out of her chair laughing even harder.

"What did you give her?" the Doctor asked Donna who was also watching Martha.

"I didn't give her anything." Donna said as she watched Martha try and compose herself. After a few moments Martha stopped laughing and sat back down in her chair and took a sip of her tea, the Doctor and Donna stared at her for a few moments.

"Ok I am going to sit in the tub for a long while," the Doctor told them as he left the room clutching his lower back.

"I am going to bed," Martha stated as she stood up.

"Me too."

**A/N:**

**Ok sorry for any mistake in this it is late and I am tired. So did you guys like it? I need to thank: Late October and tardis-mole for your wonderful advice and everyone who reviewed me and Sadhappygirl for writing two of the best Ten/Martha fics ever! Ok I was wondering if you guys would like it if I made the Doctor pleasure himself (we all know that a pregnant woman has a higher sex drive so why would I make it any different for our lovely Doctor?) I promise to make it worth your while ***wink, wink*** lol. Ok Please review! Alexandra.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well…This is Different**

**A/N: ok I am sorry for the wait…been busy…doing…stuff (starts day dreaming) ***clears throat*** anyway I am very pleased at how well this story is doing! Now for those of you who wanted the Doctor pleasuring himself you will get double the sexy fun (and maybe if you're lucky a certain Doctor Jones will give him a "hand" so to speak…***clears throat***) We may even have a certain Captain coming in very soon. Donna and the Doctor will be getting in a few spats lol. This story is rated M for a reason (the Doctor gets hot and bothered…a lot). Here is your chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who.**

**Chapter 2: This is a bit awkward…**

The Doctor let out a sigh as he slipped into the warm water, his muscles ached and he was feeling aroused and he had no idea why. His hand moved down his body to the place between his legs that ached with need, he stroked his cock slowly up and down till he made himself even harder. He griped his cock and began pumping it slowly, he moaned loudly and his back arched with pleasure. His other hand circled his nipples slowly, he pumped his cock faster and harder, he slammed his eyes closed as he got closer to his climax.He moaned as his body started to tense up and his hand pumped his cock even harder and his back arched as he came hard, spilling his seed on his pale stomach.

888888888888888888

The Doctor cleaned himself up and got out of the tub; he went over to the body length mirror in his bathroom and looked at himself, he didn't recognize the man that stared back at him. He examined himself closely; he looked at his stomach which had a slight bump that was now even more noticeable and he also noticed his clothing was a bit snugger around his mid section. The Doctor sighed softly as he headed for his bed; he didn't even bother putting on his night clothes he was more comfortable without them.

88888888888888888888

When the Doctor managed to drag himself out of bed the next morning and dress himself before going to the kitchen. Martha and Donna were eating toast when he came in, Martha stood and came over to where he was standing and turned him around to face her.

She reached up and pulled his head down crushing her lips against his in a heated kiss, her tongue forced its way into his mouth making him moan loudly. Donna had left the room not wanting to be traumatized for life. Martha's hands slipped from his neck and ran down his back to his bum; she pulled him closer she could feel his obvious desire pressed against her. The Doctor pulled away because he needed to breath, Martha ran her hand through his hair amazed by its softness. He bent forward and captured her lips in a tender kiss, Martha gave a soft moan as his tongue slid into her mouth and the kiss became heated again, Martha pushed against him causing to gasp and pull away.

"Not yet, my love," he told her sweetly, Martha pouted and the Doctor kissed it away. Martha wrapped her arms around his thin waist and rested her chin on his chest and looked into his eyes.

"Why do you want to wait?" She asked him softly.

"Because I have something planed for us to do tonight and I would not want to ruin it," he told her with a secret smile.

"What? Like a date?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes," he told her as he walked out of the kitchen.

_Later that day_

**(Another "hot and bothered" moment for the Doctor)**

The Doctor groaned Martha's kisses had got him aroused; he looked down at the stiff organ in his trousers and sighed. He quickly undressed and crawled onto his bed, lying on his back he took his cock into his hand and began to stroke himself softly. He groaned softly and began to pump his shaft slowly, his head was thrown back as he approached his climax, he moaned loudly as he climaxed.

_That night_

The Doctor laughed softly as he led Martha to their "date" place. He covered her eyes with his hands and was leading her to their date place.

"Were here," he whispered in her ear, he uncovered her eyes and she gasped at what she saw. It was the observatory; it had a small table in the middle of the room with a single red rose on it. There were pillows and blankets in the corner on the floor; the ceiling was open so you could see whatever galaxy they were in. It was the most romantic thing Martha had ever seen or had done for her; it brought tears to her eyes.

The Doctor saw her tears and thought he did something wrong. "No… No tears, this was supposed to make you happy," he murmured as he took her into his arms.

"I am happy, these are happy tears," she mumbled into his shirt, he lifted her chin and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Now I worked hard on this, so can we please enjoy it?" her with a small smile on his lips.

"Yes we may," She told him sweetly, he led her over to the table and pulled out her chair. She gave him a quick kiss and sat down he pushed her chair back in and sat down across from her. He gave her a glass of juice and she gave him a smile before taking a sip, he returned the smile and also took a sip of his own drink.

As the night progressed the kisses between the couple got more heated, the Doctor stood up and took her hand and lead her over to the pillows and blankets on the floor. He sat down and pulled her down with him; He began to kiss her gently causing her to moan. Martha flipped him on his back and positioned herself on his hips a leg on either side of him. He moaned loudly when she pressed herself against his aching groin, he grabbed her waist and held her in place. He ran his hand under her shirt and on her warm skin. He lifted her shirt over her head and threw it in the corner, she grinned and began unbuttoning his shirt kissing his pale skin as she revealed it, once she got his shirt off she ran her hands over his chest and belly.

Martha ran her hands gently over his swollen belly and she stopped and smiled softly down at him. Her hands moved to his belt she undid it and his trousers, pulling them down his narrow hips exposing his hard shaft to her gaze. She quickly got the trousers off of him and ran her hands up his legs.

"You have such soft skin," she murmured against his soft flesh, he shivered. Martha moved back over his hips and strattled him again.

"Um I think one of us is over clothed," he told her with a gentle smile. Martha grinned and quickly stood up and removed the rest of her clothing before rejoining him on the floor. The Doctor kissed her hungrily, slipping his warm tongue in her mouth causing her to moan loudly.

He flipped them over and positioned himself between her legs and he asked her permission with his eyes she gave him a nod and he thrust himself into her. She gasped at his size, he completely filled her, he held still till she became accustomed to his size. When she did he slowly pulled out of her and thrust back into her, at her encouragement he picked up the speed. Martha felt herself tighten around him and then her world exploded in a mind blowing climax, the Doctor followed soon after, spilling his seed into her.

"Martha?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

She chuckled "I love you too."

**A/N:**

**Well? How was my first sex scene? I know it wasn't all that good but I have never experienced "The joys of the flesh" so please tell me how I did. Thank you for reading and please review. Alexandra.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well… this is different**

**A/N: hello! I have a really good idea on how to get Jack in this story… If you guys watch Torchwood then you will know what I am talking about, Martha guest stars on a torchwood episode called… Reset? Anyway I will have Jack call the Doctor who will be **_**very **_**tired from the night's activities lol and well just read and find out, did you think I would tell you? Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who (if I did…)**

**Chapter 4: Captain Jack Harkness**

The Doctor was woken from his peaceful slumber by a shrill ringing in his ear. "What?" he said as he reached out and grabbed the offending object without opening his eyes. "Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Thought you weren't going to answer" Jack purred in the phone.

"Jack, do you have any idea what time it is?" The Doctor snapped grumpily.

"It's eight in the morning," Jack answered sweetly.

"Exactly! It's too early to be calling !" he growled at the immortal man on the other end of the phone.

"Who twisted your knickers in knot?" Jack asked, sounding hurt.

"Sorry, I was up late last night," the Doctor apologized.

"It's ok I was just teasing." Jack said with a smile.

"Why did you call, Jack?" the Doctor asked, getting back on subject.

"Oh right, we need Martha's help." Jack said.

"What do you need Martha's help for?" the Doctor asked suspiciously.

"We need her medical training." Jack told him.

"Don't you have a doctor in torchwood?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, but Martha has more experience with aliens than Owen does," Jack told him.

"You have no idea." The Doctor mumbled under his breath.

"What's that?" Jack asked, he heard the Doctor say something but he didn't understand what he said.

"Nothing." The Doctor said a little too quickly, "Hold on a minute while I wake Martha." The Doctor told him.

"Martha, you need to wake up" the Doctor whispered in her ear as he rubbed her shoulder softly.

"I don't want to get up, it's too early" she mumbled, pulling the sheet over her head.

"You have to get up, Jack called he needs your help." The Doctor said as he pulled the sheet off her head.

"What does Jack need my help for?" she asked sleepily.

"He said you have more experience with aliens that Owen does." The Doctor looked away as the heat crept up his neck.

"I'm sure I do." She smirked.

The Doctor's eyes went wide as he clamped a hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom. Martha sighed, getting up and going into the bathroom where she found the Doctor sitting in front of the loo, his body was shaking as he sat there. Martha came over and sat down behind him, wrapping her arms around his pale body.

"I feel horrible." He moaned as he let her pull him back against her warm body.

"I know, my love." She whispered into his hair and gave him a kiss on the forehead, he smiled and wiggled closer to her and closed his eyes.

"We need to get dressed so we can pay Jack a visit." He said after a few moments, Martha remembered that they were still naked and sitting on the bathroom floor.

"You need to move so I can get up," Martha told him with a giggle, he gave a reluctant groan but moved out of Martha's lap so she could get up.

"Come on, you have to get dressed too." Martha said as she grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet.

"Oh! I forgot Jack is still on the phone!" He almost shouted as he ran back into the room and grabbed the phone off the bed. "Sorry Jack had a little problem" the Doctor said, he was a little out of breath from running.

"I've been waiting for the last ten minutes, must have been a major problem," Jack said, "Will she come?" he asked.

"Yeah give us a couple hours and we will be there." The Doctor said with a grin as he watched Martha who was sitting on the bed.

"A couple hours?" Jack repeated slowly, "Why do you need that much time?" he asked suspiciously.

"We just do, by Jack." The Doctor disconnected the call.

"You gave me pleasure last night; now I am going to return the favor." Martha told him in a low seductive voice.

The Doctor came over to the bed and laid down on his back in the middle of the bed, Martha got off the bed and went down to his feet. She took one of his feet into her hands and began to rub it softly, after a few minutes she moved to his other foot and rubbed it gently. When she finished with his feet she moved to his calves, she replaced her hands with her lips and began gently kissing and licking his soft skin. When she got to his thighs she placed love bites on the insides of his legs, taking pleasure in hearing his soft moans of pleasure. When she got to his groin she skipped it and moved to his swollen stomach, she rested her cheek against his belly and closed her eyes when she opened them she looked up to see him looking at her with a sweet smile on his lips.

Giving a sly smile she licked the place right above his belly then gently bit down causing him to give a deep moan and his eyes roll back into his head. Moving to his chest she gently bit his erect nipples and then eased the pain with her tongue. She moved to his neck and began giving him more love bites all the way up to his ear; she kissed her way up his jawbone and then to his mouth. She licked his full lips before claiming them with her own, he opened his mouth and she invaded his warm mouth with her tongue causing him to give a low moan.

Martha released his mouth and gave him a grin before moving in between his legs, she ran a finger up his throbbing cock and gently took it in her hand causing him to give a gasp and thrust into her hand. Martha began moving her hand, slowly at first but gradually getting faster, he moaned loudly and was tangling his hands in the sheets, his head was thrown back and his eyes were closed. Martha gave a small smile and dipped her head and took his cock into her mouth, he sat up on his elbows and watched her, but when she moved her mouth up he dropped back into the pillows with a loud groan. Martha let his cock slip from her mouth before taking all of him back in her mouth; she picked up the rhythm as he thrust into her mouth, she could tell he was about to come because she could feel his muscles tensing up. He thrust deeper into her mouth and let out a loud cry as his essence filled her mouth, she swallowed all he gave her and then she released him from her mouth.

She kissed her way back up his body and strattled his narrow hips, he ran a hand down her bottom and to her secret place, he was delighted at how wet she was for him as he slid a finger in to her slick heat causing her to moan loudly. He thrust another finger into her as his thumb stroked her clitoris, she growled and yanked his hand away, positioning herself over his already hard cock, and she slowly lowered herself down on him causing both of them to gasp when he finally entered her. Martha began to ride him gently at first but after a few minutes she was riding him hard her hands grasped his shoulders as she picked up the speed, he thrust faster trying to keep up with her fast pace he could feel his orgasm approaching and he grabbed Martha's waist and began thrusting harder he threw his head back as he had a mind blowing orgasm, he felt Martha come at the same time he did.

"Wow." He said as he gasped for breath.

"I agree." Martha said as she rested her head against his chest listening to the pounding of his hearts.

"We need to get dressed." He said as he moved from Martha's embrace and went to the wardrobe.

"Yeah." She agreed with a pout on her lips. She went to her dresser and pulled out some clothing, a pair of black jeans, a red blouse, a bra and knickers. Pulling her clothing on she glanced at the Doctor and noticed he was having a bit of trouble buttoning his shirt, he growled softly and took the shirt off and grabbed a black t-shirt out of his wardrobe and slipped it over his head, Martha shook her head and went back to dressing with a smile on her face.

The Doctor came in to the counsel room and was surprised to find Donna reading a magazine on the captain's chair.

"I was wondering when you two were going to come out."She said with a smile, enjoying the blush she saw on both their faces.

"Sorry we took so long." The Doctor mumbled.

"Where are we going?" Donna asked.

"Torchwood, Jack needs my help." Martha answered, the TARDIS landed with a thump, they waited and five minutes later Jack came in.

"It's about time you got here." His voice was firm but his eyes sparkled with amusement, he came over to Martha and hugged her tightly to him and then moved to Donna.

"Come here you." He said to the Doctor who was hiding behind the counsel, the Doctor walked over to Jack and immortal man grabbed him in a hug only to let him go when he felt the Doctor's stomach. "You gained weight." He said.

"No I'm pregnant." The Doctor said, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"You're what!" Jack exclaimed.

"I'm pregnant." The Doctor repeated softly.

"But how?" Jack asked in shock.

"We went to this planet and the leader had a child but neither she nor any of her people could carry it and if Donna or Martha tried to carry the child it could kill them so I said I would carry it." The Doctor explained to Jack.

"But how does it come out." Jack asked.

"How do you think?" the Doctor deadpanned.

"You have a-"

"Yes!" The Doctor shouted, Jack grinned when the Doctor said that.

"You are full of surprises aren't you?" Jack asked.

"Jack?"

"Yes."

"Please shut up, I really don't want to have killed you a few times but you're pushing your luck."

"Hormones?"

"Jack!"

**A/N: Well what do you think? I had to add the sexual scene, I always love when Martha pleasures the Doctor… ***starts day dreaming*** Oh sorry mind went in the gutter lol! Thank you all for the reviews and keep them coming! Alexandra.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well… this is different**

**A/N: ok Jack and Ianto will be a couple BUT I will not make them kiss or anything like that! I want Ianto to be worried that the Doctor might take Jack away (the doctor loves Jack as a brother) and we all know how **_**that **_**story goes! I like Ianto and I will follow the shows pairing (there will be a **_**little **_**Jack/Donna but not much) so I hope you all enjoy it. The last chapter took place a couple of days after their first night together and this chapter will pick from where I left off. I will do the reset episode but probably not until the next chapter, this chapter will have a lot drama and some laughter in it. So buckle up ladies and gentlemen the ride is about to begin! I will shut up now, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Jack!**

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Jack had been saying that all morning and the Doctor was losing the last bit of his sanity.

"Jack! Shut up!" the Doctor screeched, making every one jump. "You are warring on my last nerve." He growled as he gave Jack a glare. Jack fell silent.

888888888

The Doctor was slowly circling the counsel when he felt light headed and collapsed; Jack and Martha were at his side in a flash. Martha checked to make sure he was breathing and his pulse was steady and strong, Jack gently picked him up and cradled him to his chest, Jack followed Martha as she led him to the infirmary.

Once there Jack laid the Doctor gently down on the bed and pulled the sheet to cover his friends' prone body to keep him warm. Jack stroked the Doctor's cheek and bent down to press a kiss to the Doctor's clammy forehead, Martha watched as Jack treated the Doctor as though he was made of glass and would break at any moment, Jack sensing her eyes on him looked up to meet her concerned gaze.

"I think he has a fever." Jack murmured to her as he sat down in the chair next to the bed. Martha came over and checked his tempter; sure enough it was several degrees above what it should be. Martha quickly got an IV in him and began to give him fluids, but he started to twitch and whimper as bad dreams began to plague his mind.

888888888888

Three days later…

The Doctor was looking a lot better, his tempter was back to normal and his skin wasn't deathly pale anymore but he had yet to wake up, it was around noon when the Doctor started to stir.

Jack stared down at him as the Doctor's eyes started to open. "There are those beautiful eyes I have been waiting to see for three days." Jack murmured softly as the Doctor's eyes open all the way.

"Three days?" he whispered. "I have been unconscious for three days?" he asked in shock.

"Yep, we thought we lost you a couple times." Jack paused. "Don't ever do that again! You scared us to death! I had to make Martha take care of herself, if I wasn't here she would have exhausted herself!" Jack yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" The Doctor cried out and then he began to sob uncontrollably.

"Sh-sh-sh, I didn't mean to shout." Jack murmured as he pulled the Doctor into a hug and let him cry into his chest.

"I-I'm so s-sorry!" the Doctor sobbed. "I-I didn't m-mean t-to put you g-guys th-threw all that." He stuttered.

"I know do you want me to get Martha?" Jack asked softly.

"Y-yes." The Doctor answered shakily, Jack gave him one last kiss on the forehead and left the room to go wake Martha.

Martha was awoken from her light sleep by someone gently shaking her. "Martha you need to wake up." She heard Jack say softly. Martha slept in her and the Doctor's bed; she was sleeping on his side taking in his comforting scent of citrus and a sweet warm musk that was uniquely him.

"Is he awake?" she mumbled groggily.

"Yes and I may have shouted at him." Jack murmured sounding ashamed.

Martha sat up and gave Jack a hard look. "You shouted at him!" she almost yelled.

"Yes and he wants you." Jack said softly.

"Ok." Martha murmured as she shoed Jack out and began to get dressed, once she was dressed she went straight to the infirmary. When she got there what she saw broke her heart, the man she loved was sitting in the middle of the bed with his face hidden in his hands, sobbing loudly.

He looked up and saw her. "Martha." He cried weakly and Martha was at his side in a instant, he wrapped his arms around her and held onto her for dear life.

He cried for almost an hour before falling asleep in her arms, Martha had listened to him as he told her about his nightmares and his terror of losing her. Martha held him in her arms gently swaying back and forth as she hummed softly, one of her hands was on his belly, and she jumped slightly when she felt something move beneath her hand. The Doctor woke up when the baby moved and he looked down at his stomach in amazement and then looked up at Martha, she leaned down and gave him a tender kiss on the lips that quickly became heated. He moaned loudly when her tongue entered his mouth and coxed his into a game of tag.

Jack stood in the door way watching the young lovers become one with each other and he knew their love would survive anything; he turned and walked to the kitchen.

Donna looked up as he entered. "How is he?" she asked him as he sat down.

"He and Martha are becoming reacquainted with each other." Jack said with a grin.

"I don't see what she sees in him." Donna said with a strange look on her face.

"She sees a tall, well muscled, smart, and looking guy with great hair." Jack said with a cheeky grin.

"All I see is a pale skinny alien." Donna said with a smirk.

"You aren't turned on by skinny pale aliens." Jack said with a funny look on his face.

"For some reason I don't think he is going to be skinny for much longer," Donna joked.

"I would still shag him." Jack said with a weird look on his face.

"Eww that's disgusting!" Donna exclaimed.

"For you, but for me it would be a dream come true." Jack told her.

"You should have seen him when he had a craving for ice cream." Donna said with a grin.

"Oh this I have to hear." Jack said with a cheeky look.

"Well, I and Martha were sitting in here just talking about all that's happened when he walked in and went straight to the freezer; he started digging through it like a man on a mission, he pulled out the ice cream grabbed a spoon and started eating it right out of the tub. It took him a few minutes to notice me and Martha sitting there, but when he did he tried to deny that he was eating the ice cream by saying this is not what it looks like. I swear when I got to my room I almost died of laughter!" Donna finished her story with a wide grin on her face. "They even started to make out right in front of me the next day!" Donna exclaimed.

Just about that time the Doctor walked in. "Hey me and Martha are going to watch Dream Catcher do you want to join us?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

"What's it about?" Donna asked.

"It's about aliens, it is based off the book which was written by Stephen King." The Doctor said in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

"Oh I heard of him!" Jack said suddenly. "Let's watch it!" he exclaimed.

8888888888

A few hours later….

The Doctor and Martha had jumped, screamed, and laughed (they jumped and screamed the most) through the whole movie, but both he and Jack crossed their legs at the end, because they could only imagine the pain.

**(You have to read DREAM CATCHER in order to get that joke.)**

"The book was way better." The Doctor told them as they headed to their rooms for the night.

"I will probably not be able to close my eyes without seeing that…"Jack trailed off not being able to finish that sentence. The Doctor snickered.

8888888888

Later that night the Doctor and Martha were laying in bed, Martha had her head laying on his stomach and her arms around his waist.

"Oww," he moaned suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Martha asked as she lifted her head up.

"My chest is tender to the touch." He said as he took his shirt off because it was causing him pain.

"What do you mean your chest?" she asked, she had a feeling she knew the answer but wanted him to confirm it.

"It feels like my skin is raw." He murmured.

"Do your female abilities include producing milk?" Martha asked innocently.

His brown eyes went wide. "Jack will never let me live this down when he finds out." He said with a weird look on his face.

"What are you going to look like?" Martha asked no one in particular.

"I will look like I do now except with a bigger stomach." He told her with a smile.

"So you're not going to have a women's chest?" Martha asked.

"No I will not."

"That a relief."

"Why?"

"I think it would be kind of awkward if you had a women's chest, love making would be really weird."

"Hmm, I think your right about that."

"Yeah…"

"I love you."

"I love you too, now let's get some sleep."

"I agree."

**A/N: well you guys are not giving me very many reviews… and I am working my ass off writing these chapters. I was and still am considering writing out the next chapters but not posting them for at least two weeks! If you guys don't want that to happen then you better review! I really do suggest reading Stephen King's DREAM CATCHER it's a great book and I am still waiting to see the movie, I do warn you if you don't like cussing or gore then don't read it because the F word is used on every page, it is not a book for young people! Ok if I don't see some more reviews then you will be waiting TWO WEEKS for an update! Thank you for everyone who reviews this story! I love you all and if you guys want some *****_**Hot**_***** scenes then just tell me and I will write it. Alexandra.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well… This is Different**

**A/N: Hello! I am very pleased with all the reviews I got! Here is your chapter. **

**Chapter 6: Blood… so much blood…**

It was a normal day for everyone on the TARDIS, but all that was about to change. The Doctor was standing in the kitchen talking to Jack when he felt a stabbing pain in his stomach; he went to his knees clutching his stomach in agony. "It's too soon." He cried out as he felt something warm and wet run down his legs.

Martha ran into the room when she heard his agonized scream and gave a shriek when she saw blood on the floor, so much blood on the floor and it was coming from her Doctor. She knew something was torn inside his belly and he was bleeding out, but she couldn't do anything till the baby was out of him. So Martha swallowed the bile that rose in her throat as she pulled his soaked trousers off of him and threw them across the room. Jack sat down behind the Doctor letting the weak alien rest against his chest. The Doctor moved his legs further apart and gave a pained moan.

"Don't push yet, sweetheart." Martha said with tears in her eyes.

"Martha I need to push!" He screamed.

"You can't! You're not fully dilated yet!" She snapped back. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap." She murmured.

"It hurts." He whimpered softly.

"I wish I could make it stop hurting." She whispered back, Martha checked to see how far along he was and felt a twinge of fear when she saw he was fully dilated. "It's time to push." She said as she moved herself in between his legs trying to ignore the blood that covered the floor.

The Doctor gave a moan and pushed with all his might, he felt something move and he leaned forward slightly and pushed again.

"Pant." Martha said her voice strained from trying to hold back the tears. The Doctor leaned back against Jack's chest panting heavily; Jack began to rub his lower back, soothing the strained muscles. "Push." Martha said softly, the Doctor pushed and grunted softly when he felt something pop free. "Heads out, just give one more big push and he will be completely out." Martha said encouragingly.

The Doctor as he gave one last push and moaned loudly as the baby slid out and into Martha's arms the baby let out a loud wail, announcing himself to the world. Martha cried as she handed the child to Donna and began to work on the Doctor, she tried to find out where he was bleeding from but she couldn't. "Why don't you regenerate!" she screamed at him as more blood covered the floor.

"The m-master did s-something t-to me and I can't r-regenerate." He stuttered weakly. "L-let me h-hold h-him." He said weakly, Martha sobbed as she took the baby from Donna and handed the tiny child to the Doctor, he cradled the newborn to his chest and then he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the baby's head. After he held the baby for a few minutes he handed the child back to Donna and leaned back against Jack.

"Please don't leave me! I can't take care of our son on my own!" She sobbed into his chest.

"Yes you can!" he snapped at her, "Come here, I want to kiss you one last time." He said with a weak smile, Martha leaned in and pressed her lips to his and kissed him passionately."I love you." He whispered and then he went limp and Martha let out a scream of pure agony.

888888888

Martha woke up with piercing scream; she looked around the room and sobbed in relief when she saw the now awake Doctor, lying next to her with wide brown eyes.

"Martha what's wrong?" he asked while taking her in his arms and letting her cry into his chest.

"I h-had a d-dream that y-you went into pre-mature l-labor and s-something w-was wrong and y-you w-was bleeding out and there was blood so much blood…. And y-you d-died in my a-arms." She sobbed into his chest.

"Sh-sh its ok, sweetheart." The Doctor cooed in her ear.

"Please don't ever leave me! Promise me you won't ever leave me!" she sobbed as she took his head between her hands and looked into his wide brown eyes.

"I promise." He whispered, Martha let out a sob and crushed her lips to his with bruising force, moving off of the bed she grabbed the blankets and yanked them off the bed and dropped them to the floor.

She looked at the man lying on the bed and let out a growl, she crawled back on top of him and straddled hips. He let out a moan as she began to move against him, she felt him harden beneath her and she gave a groan. He grabbed her hips and thrust into her making them both moan in delight, he rolled them over with some effort and settled himself above her and began to move within her. He gave a hiss of delight when she sat up as far as she could considering his belly was in the way and met him thrust for thrust as she wrapped her legs around him and arched her back as she came hard.

The Doctor let out a scream as he lost control and emptied himself inside her; he collapsed on top of her when he was done, completely spent.

"Martha."

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

A slight pause… "Yes, I will marry you." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Y-you will?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yes." She assured him.

"Thank you." He said as tears started to fall down his cheeks, he pulled out a silver ring with a golden-orange stone in the middle and inscriptions on the sides. "The inscriptions on the sides are Gallifreyin; it says "My eternal love"." He told her as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful." Martha said through her tears.

"It is not nearly as beautiful as you." He told her with a smile

8888888888

"How long are they going to stay in there?" Donna asked Jack after about an hour of waiting.

"Well, if they are as horny as I think they are then we will be waiting awhile." Jack said just as the two of them walked in the room.

"Jack!" they cried in unison, blushing furiously knowing that Jack spoke the truth.

"Did I lie?" Jack asked innocently as he stood up and pulled the Doctor in a gentle hug.

"Guess what!" Martha shouted, making everyone except the Doctor jump.

"What?" Jack and Donna asked in unison.

"Were getting married!" Martha said as calmly as she could.

"It's about time!" Donna said with a smile as she looked at Martha's ring.

"Jack." The Doctor said, his voice muffled because his face was pressed against Jack's chest. "Let me go I need to eat."He mumbled into Jacks shirt. Jack released him and watched as he pulled a jar of marmalade from the cabinet and grabbed a spoon and began to eat it right out of the jar.

"Oi! Space boy save some for everyone else." Donna said as she watched him eat the marmalade.

"Since when did you eat marmalade?" He asked her with a cheeky grin on his face.

"You are just begging to be wacked in the head aren't you?" Donna asked with a smirk.

"Play nice." Martha said with a smile.

"Ok what does Torchwood need my doctor's help with?" The Doctor asked Jack after a few minutes of silence.

Jack gave a smile, "There have been a lot of murders and two of the victims have been cured of supposedly incurable diseases." Jack explained.

"What kind of diseases?" the Doctor asked.

"One had diabetes and the other had HIV, both of them completely cured of the diseases." Jack explained.

"And you think its aliens?" Martha guessed.

"Yes and Owen found a puncture mark of a needle in the left eye of each victim." Jack added

"In their eyes." The Doctor echoed.

"Yeah." Jack answered

"That has got to be aliens." The Doctor said.

"Why?" Donna asked.

"Because you don't inject drugs into people's eyes." The Doctor said with a weird look.

"Maybe this is a new drug?" Jack suggested.

"Would you want someone to stick a needle into your eye?" the Doctor asked.

"Well no." Jack started.

"Didn't think so." The Doctor stated with a defiant look.

"But Jack can't speak for those people; maybe they thought they had to have this done to fit in or something along those lines." Martha argued.

"Or maybe they didn't know that was going to happen to them, maybe someone injected them with the drug or whatever it is against their will." Donna put in.

"See! Donna kind of agrees with me." The Doctor shot back at Martha, Jack and Donna watched as the two of them argued over who was right and who was wrong.

"All is fair in love and war." Jack stated with a smirk.

"Why don't we go exam the victims and stop this foolish arguing, it is getting us nowhere." The Doctor said after almost ten minutes of bickering with Martha.

"Oh and I was about to get the popcorn." Jack said from where he and Donna were seated at the table.

"Stow it Jack." The Doctor snapped irritably.

Are you hormonal again?" Jack asked cheekily.

"Yes and I hurt all over and I'm tired, so please don't irritate me." He said and Jack saw the pain in those beautiful brown eyes, he walked over and gave the tired alien a gentle hug.

8888888888

The Torchwood team was startled from their work by a whooshing and wheezing sound filling the hub as the TARDIS materialized right in front of their eyes, they watched as the door opened and Jack came out.

"Jack!" Ianto cried when he saw his lover.

"Hello, I have someone who can help us solve this case; I would like you to meet Dr. Martha Jones." He said as he pulled Martha out of the TARDIS.

"Hello." She greeted them with a bright smile.

"Hello." They responded.

"I filled her in on the details so if you could take her to the victims' bodies and let her exam them, that would be wonderful." Jack said with a smile.

"Come with me Dr. Jones." Owen said as he walked to the autopsy room.

**A/N: what** **did you think? Was it good or bad? I want to know what you thought of the beginning, was that mean or what? And remember if I don't get my reviews you guys will be waiting Two Weeks for an update! I hope you enjoyed the chapter it was a pain in the ass to write, Alexandra.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well… This is Different **

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, but it seems we had a misunderstanding about Martha's dream. Martha was not scared of the blood, she was scared because her husband was going in pre-mature labor and he was bleeding too much. In the back of her mind her medical knowledge told her that she couldn't save him, she knew in the back of her mind that he had a tear in his uterus and she wouldn't be able to get the child out of him fast enough to be able to save his life. Put yourself in her shoes and see how you would feel if you saw the love of your life slowly bleeding out in the middle of your kitchen floor, you would have to be a heartless person who doesn't give a damn who lives or dies to be able a watch your fiancé bleed to death on your kitchen floor and not freak out. She was not scared of the blood, she was scared because she knew he was leaving her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. I'm sorry if I am being rude. I watched reset and I have a brilliant idea for the whole thing and it might shock you. Here is your chapter. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE! Owen Harper DOES NOT DIE! I like Owen so he won't die and I need to make some changes to the last part of the chapter because there are some funny parts in it that I missed so the first part of this chapter is a re-write of the ending for the last chapter Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Oh my…**

The Torchwood team consisting of: Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, were doing their part in trying to find out what was curing these people of incurable dieses. Owen was examining the latest murder victim while Tosh was trying to find the victim's medical records. They were startled from their work by a whooshing and grinding sound, they all ran to see what the sound was and were met by the sight of a giant blue box sitting in front of the cog wheel. They watched as Jack stepped out, and he gave them a smile.

"Were have you been?" Owen asked.

"I was with the Doctor and his fiancé." Jack said with a grin. "Suddenly in an underground Morchawary on a wet night in Cardiff I hear the song of a Nightingale, Miss Martha Jones." Jack said as Martha stepped out of the TARDIS. "Owen, Tosh Ianto, Gwen. I would like you to meet Martha." Jack said as he walked away.

"Uh is this just a casual visit or -?" Owen asked.

"I'm here to complete your post mortem." Martha said as she walked past.

"Doctor Jones is a time traveler." Jack said.

"Really?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah my fiancé is not human." Martha explained with a grin.

"Fancy a guided tour?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Martha answered.

Jack and Gwen led Martha around the hub "Showing her the ropes" so to speak.

"You got some well weird kit, so what's this?" Martha asked as she picked up some weird looking thing.

"Careful that's an alien artifact." Jack said

"Yeah so stop arguing about it, but from my mind it's got to be a medical insterments." Owen said as he took the thing from Martha's hands.

"Really?" Martha asked.

"Uh he's guessing, typical medic." Jack said.

"Yeah whatever, I call it a singularity scalpel because what it does is concentrates on a tiny fixed point and removes it without damaging the thing surrounding it." Owen explained.

"Remember what happened last time you tried it?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, but I think I got it figured out now." Owen said.

"This is going to end in tears." Jack said as he pulled Martha behind Owen.

Owen started the thing up and just about the time he started to vaporize the paper from the cup Ianto walked in.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Ianto cried when something exploded behind him causing him to throw what he was holding and give Owen a death glare.

8888888888

"Do you think she's ok?" The Doctor asked for the hundredth time in two minutes.

"She fine! Quit asking already!" Donna shouted.

There was a knock at the door and Jack came in. "Martha is going undercover in the Pharm to get us accesses to their computers so we can find out what they're doing and if needed shut them down." Jack said, and the Doctor turned even paler that usual when Jack told him this and grabbed the counsel so he wouldn't fall.

"Jack you can't! She could get hurt or even killed!" the Doctor cried out and Jack put a hand on his shoulder.

"Martha can take care of herself; she will be careful and won't do anything stupid." Jack assured the distraught alien.

"I can't lose her Jack! I simply can't!" The Doctor almost screamed.

"Let me go get Martha so you can tell her that yourself." Jack said as he stood up and left the Doctor standing there. "Martha!" Jack called. "He needs to talk to you." Jack said as she came over to him.

"Oh sweetheart." Martha said when she saw the Doctor; he had his legs tucked underneath him and his face in his hands as he sobbed. "Sh-sh its ok I'm here." Martha cooed softly as she took him in her arms.

"But what if you get hurt or even die! You made me promise not to leave you! Now you promise me the same thing, promise me you will not _ever _leave me!" he cried out as he held her tightly against him.

"I promise to not ever leave you." She said as she lifted his head and gave him a deep kiss. "I will get Jack to connect you my contact lens cameras so you can see everything I see." She said with a bright smile.

"You have cameras in your eyes?" he asked.

"Yeah but I took them out before I came in here." Martha said with a smile.

8888888888 inside the Pharm…

Martha snuck out of her room and went to where they suspected the main computer was kept, getting the lock code from Tosh and opening the door just as the guards got there. Taking a deep breath she approached the computer, once there Tosh told her how to break down the firewalls and let them in so they could shut the place down from the inside out.

"Martha get outta there." She heard Jack say in her ear piece.

Martha crawled out the window and began trying to find a way out of this place, she slipped through a gate just before it closed and kept in the shadows so the guards wouldn't spot her. She gasped when her contact lenses went out and got them out of her eyes immediately so they would not do permit damage. Once they were out she got her first look at a live Mayfly and it was huge, the guards were chasing it and as one of them passed her he shot her with a tranquilizer dart knocking her out cold.

8888888888

When Martha woke she was tied to a very uncomfortable bed, Mr. Copley and the woman that did her exam earlier was also there preparing an IV drip. Next thing Martha knew she passed out and while she was asleep something was growing in her belly, but what Mr. Copley didn't know was that Martha was pregnant and the baby sensed its mother was in danger so it did what it knew to do to protect her.

Jack and Owen came running in and got the woman and Mr. Copley tied up, Owen was checking Martha over when she started to glow a golden orange, he stepped back and watched as the glow faded and Martha laid there.

"Is she ok?" Owen asked as Jack found a stethoscope and put it to her chest.

"You are not going to believe this." Jack said.

"What am I not going to believe?" Owen asked.

"She has two hearts." Jack said with a grin.

"That's impossible!" Owen gasped as he took the stethoscope from Jack to listen for himself.

"She has two hearts." Owen said slowly. "What does that mean?" He asked.

"It means she is Gallifreyin." Jack whispered.

"Oh what happened?" Martha groaned as she came around.

"We will tell you when we get you back to the TARDIS." Jack told her.

8888888888

"What happened!" the Doctor shouted as soon as he saw Jack helping Martha in to the TARDIS.

"Take us to the infirmary and I will explain." Jack told him, the Doctor nodded and led them to the infirmary.

"What!" the Doctor screamed when he checked her heartbeat and saw she had two hearts. "What!" he screamed again when he saw that she was pregnant.

"I knew it!" Jack said when he saw the scanner.

"You're pregnant and you're a time lady." He said as he sat down.

"We are going to drive Donna insane." Martha said with a smirk.

"Oh yes we are." The Doctor said with a laugh.

"Which is why I am not sticking around; I don't want my head taken off by you two when you guys go through your hormones, I bet you two could have a computation to see who has the worst mood swings." Jack said as he gave both of them a kiss on the head and a hug. "I don't care how big you get I would still shag you." Jack whispered into the Doctor's ear causing him to blush.

"Jack." Martha growled.

"Tell him about what Owen did to Ianto." Jack said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah! Owen was showing me how this alien thing worked and he was just about to vaporize the paper from inside the cup when Ianto walked in, there was a small explosion behind Ianto which caused him to scream and throw the plate he was carrying and give Owen a death glare." She finished her story with a laugh.

"I wish I was there." The Doctor said when Martha finished her story.

"Me too." Martha said as she kissed the of his top of his head. "I can't believe I'm pregnant

"How ironic." He said with a smirk.

**A/N: What did you think? Did it suck? I hope you enjoyed the torchwood thing; I loved when Owen scared the crap out of Ianto with the alien scalpel thing. I like Owen he sounds** **like a nice guy and no matter how cold and cruel I am I could not kill Owen. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember if you don't review I will make you wait two weeks and may I tell you that I have some great Ideas for this story so REVIEW! I love you all, Alexandra. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well… This is Different**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and now our two pregnant Doctor's has a little fun; Donna is taking a little vacation on earth cause like you said I don't think she wants to get flashed lol. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 8: Accidentally in Love**

Martha came in the counsel room the morning after they finished dropping Donna off and found the Doctor sitting on the captain's chair looking kind of sad. "What's wrong?" she asked as she sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I can't get down on the floor to work on the TARDIS." He huffed as his shoulders sagged slightly.

"Is something wrong with her?" Martha asked as she stroked the counsel gently, her and the ancient ship had become close since she became a time-lady.

"No but I love working on her, it gives me something to do and it lets me be close to her." He said as he leaned against her.

The TARDIS knew how to cheer up her old friend and started to play his favorite song: Accidentally In Love.

_So she said what's the problem baby_

_What's the problem I don't know_

_Well maybe I'm in love (love)_

_Think about it every time_

_I think about it _

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)_

_Makes me wanna to turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on_

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on_

_Cause everybody's after love_

The Doctor's face lit up when he heard the song and he dragged Martha to her feet and they started to sing along and dance.

_So I said I'm a snowball running_

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_

_Melting under blue skies_

_Belting out sunlight_

_Shimmering love_

_Well baby I surrender _

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it_

_But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning_

_Mean we're never alone,_

_Never alone, no, no_

_Come on, Come on_

_Move a little closer_

_Come on, Come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, Come on_

_Settle down inside my love_

_Come on, come on_

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on_

_We were once_

_Upon a time in love_

_We're accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally_

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,_

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_Accidentally_

_I'm in love, I'm in love,_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_Come on, come on_

_Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on_

_And the world's a little brighter_

_Come on, come on _

_Just get yourself inside her_

_Love…I'm in love_

They both collapsed in the captain's chair laughing and kissing each other, feeling "accidentally in love" even though it was no accident that they were in love. The TARDIS hummed happily as her to passengers kissed and cuddled each other.

"I think we have "our" song now." Martha murmured against his mouth.

"Yeah I always liked this song, it always cheered me up when I felt down." He said as he wiggled closer.

"I think the TARDIS knew you needed to be cheered up and so she played the one song that lifts your spirits." Martha said as she laid her head on his chest and listened to his double heart beat.

"You know it's going to be weird when you go into labor and I will be able to say something along the lines of "Don't push! Pant! I have done this before" I think this will just keep getting weirder and weirder." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah that would be weird." Martha agreed.

"I am going to the bedroom, care to join me?" he asked slyly and winked at her.

Martha crossed her arms and stared at him. "Is that the best you can do?" she asked as she slowly circled him.

"Yeah." He said cheekily.

"You're lucky you have already impressed me because that was a lame pick-up line." She said and she pulled his head down and gave him a deep passionate kiss.

"Hey it wasn't the worst thing I could say." He said when she released his mouth.

"I really don't want to know." She said as she trailed kisses down his neck, he turned his head to give her better access and she licked and sucked at his sweet flesh before biting down gently. She unbuttoned his shirt and had it off him and on the floor before he even knew what was happening.

"Martha." He moaned as she kissed her way down his chest, she led him to the captain's chair and pushed him onto it. She kept kissing his chest as her hands undid his trousers and pulled away and pulled his trousers off, once they were off him she looked down at him and let out a growl. She straddled his hips and crushed her lips to his with bruising force making him growl and rub himself against her only to find she was still fully clothed.

He let out a noise somewhere between a growl and a whimper as he practically ripped her shirt off and to his delight found she had no bra on. He cupped her breasts with his hands and gently kended the soft flesh. He replaced his hands with his mouth and laved his tongue across the rosy peak before taking it into his mouth and suckling it; he moved to the other nipple and gave it the same attention. Martha moaned loudly and pushed her breasts closer to his warm mouth not wanting him to stop; he tugged at the waist band of her trousers telling her he wanted them off now. She got off his lap and stripped out of the rest of her clothes before coming back to straddle him again, his hand wondered down her back side and to her secret womanly place. He stroked her slick entrance before sliding a finger inside her causing Martha to moan and begin move against his hand, his thumb stroked her clitoris as his fingers thrust into her slick heat in time with her thrusts. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and began to suckle it as he felt her tighten around his fingers, she moaned loudly as her world shattered and she climaxed, He removed his fingers from her slick heat and licked them clean of her sweet ambrosia.

Martha felt his straining desire beneath her and she pressed against him causing him to thrust against her and give low moan, she moved herself until his cock pressed against her slick entrance. He whimpered as he thrust into her causing them to cry out in their pleasure, he grabbed her hips as he thrust deep inside of her.

"Martha." He growled as he dug his fingers into her hips and thrust harder into her, he threw his head back and cried out as he lost control and emptied himself inside her.

"Doctor…that was amazing." Martha moaned as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Yes it was." He agreed as he removed himself from her and they sat down side by side because his belly was kind of in the way.

"Pregnancy has some good sides to." Martha said as she pressed a hand to his stomach, feeling the child move against her hand.

"It feels weird." He said as the baby moved again.

"Does he wake you up at night?" Martha asked.

"It did at first but now I'm used to it." He said with a tired smile.

"I can't wait to feel our child move inside me." Martha murmured

"It's amazing." He told her as he closed his eyes.

"Let's go to bed." Martha said with a smirk.

"Agreed." He said as he peeled himself from the seat causing Martha to giggle. "Not funny, Miss Jones, not funny at all." He said as he stood up.

"Your right I shouldn't laugh because in a few months I will be in your situation." Martha said as they walked to the bedroom.

All she got in response was a grunt.

**A/N: Ok Am I getting better at my sex scenes or am I just FOS? DOCTOR WHO IS ON TONIGHT! I have to practice for a damn piano recital that I am going to screw up no matter how much I practice because I freak out in front of people, so please wish me luck. Remember not enough reviews means no update for a week! I worked hard on this and I am proud of the result so please tell me how I did. Alexandra **


	9. Chapter 9

**Well…this is different**

**A/N: Hello my dear readers! I am glad you enjoyed my last chapter; this chapter will have a sex scene in it. You will notice it will get harder for them to make love because of his belly so I will get them to make love as often as possible and the Doctor will be in control this time I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 9: Smooth **

Martha woke to something warm lying on her belly and she opened her eyes to see what it was, the Doctor had his head lying on her belly, she could tell he was asleep by the sound of his deep breathing. She ran her hand down his back and back up to his head and through his thick brown hair, he gave a low moan and opened his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Playing with your hair." She said with a giggle.

"Why?" he mumbled as he moved in between her legs and rested his chin on her belly.

"Because it's soft and I like touching you." She said.

"I like touching you too." He said as he moved lower so he was sitting on his hands and knees in between her legs. "I want to touch you all over." He said as he kissed the insides of her thighs, slowly moving closer to the womanly place between her legs.

"Doctor." She moaned when his lips touched her secret place, he lifted his head and gave her a sly grin before dipping his head and touching her slick heat with his hot tongue. His fingers stroked her clitoris as his tongue thrust into her slick entrance; she tangled her fingers in his hair and held him in place as she thrust against his sinful mouth. He felt her tighten as she approached her orgasm, she screamed as she climaxed and he licked up all her sweet essence.

He straddled her hips and looked down at her with a grin playing over his full lips, he cupped her breasts with his hands and ran his thumbs over her nipples making them harden, he dipped his head and licked her nipples before taking one of the sweet buds into his hot mouth and suckling it gently, he paid the same sweet attention to the other one. He removed his mouth from her breasts and claimed her lips with his, she moaned when his tongue worked its way into her mouth and played a game of tag, she pulled away because she needed air and so did he.

"You are amazing." She said once she caught her breath.

"I know." He agreed.

"Cheeky." She said as she swatted him in the shoulder.

Martha's hand worked its way down to his aching groin and she gently stroked his throbbing cock, he growled softly and closed his eyes for a few moments enjoying her touching his body. Martha pressed her hand against him and that seemed to snap him out of his trance and he batted her hands away from his body. He shifted himself around so he could reach her neck; he began to suck at her skin before giving her a love bite where her neck and shoulder connected, she moaned and arched her back. He lowered his mouth to her breasts and began to lick and kiss them causing her to moan and press her breasts closer to his mouth much to his delight

"Martha." He growled a he thrust deep into her, Martha dug her nails into his pale flesh and meet him thrust for thrust. "Martha." He moaned as he threw his head back and thrust into her faster and harder causing her to groan deep in her throat. "Oh Martha." He gasped and he lost control and spilled his hot seed into her.

"Oh my…" Martha said.

"Pfft." She heard him grunt through the pillow.

"Did that wear you out?" she asked.

"Pfft." She got in response.

"It's hard to talk to you when your head is buried in the pillow." Martha said as she pulled the pillow off his head.

"Sorry I'm just really tired." He said with a loving smile, all the sudden the smile disappeared from his face and he was off the bed and in the bathroom with a speed you would not expect from one his size. Martha got up and followed him; he looked so pitiful sitting there in front of the loo clutching his belly and looking weak and tired.

She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Let's go back to bed so you can get some sleep." She murmured as she helped him to his feet. Once he was back in bed he fell asleep almost instantly and Martha stroked his hair gently as she watched him sleep, giving him a kiss on the forehead she laid down behind him and fell asleep.

8888888888

When Martha woke up the next morning she was disappointed to find she was alone in their giant four poster bed. She took the time to exam their bed and room, the room had dark blue walls and pale blue carpet, the bed had a canopy and it was made from red cherry wood, the bed spread was also a royal blue, the sheet was ivory colored and made of silk. The bathroom had royal blue walls and a white tile floor; it had vines creeping up the walls giving the bathroom a sweet citrus smell. The whole room reminded Martha of the Doctor since his favorite color was blue; Martha was taken from her thoughts when he came in the room carrying a tray full of food.

"Good morning, my sweet." He sang as he handed her the tray and took a seat next to her.

"You cooked this." She asked after she swallowed her first bite.

"Yeah does it taste bad?" he asked looking worried.

"No this is amazing." She said eating another mouth full, she got some of the food on her fork and held it in front of his mouth, he opened his mouth and she placed the food inside. She would not allow him to feed himself, she would hand feed him not that he minded, he reached for his drink but she was faster, she held the glass to his lips and he took a sip.

"I can feed myself you know." He said after she fed him another bite.

"I know you can but I like feeding you." She said and she held his glass to his lips.

"I'm not complaining." He said with a grin.

After breakfast the couple laid in bed just holding each other and enjoying each other's scent, Martha pressed kisses to his sweet flesh and rested her hands on his large belly feeling the baby move beneath her hand. She snuggled up against his warm body and rested her face in to his neck, she kissed his neck and whispered nonsense in his ear causing him to laugh after a while they both dosed off in each other's arms.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know it's not long** **at least I updated. I did well at my recital thank you for the advice. If you have any ideas about this story, if there is somewhere you want them to make love or something you want them to do then just tell me and I will do my best to write it out for you. We have at least two more chapters where they can make love before his belly gets too big so if you have anything you want them to do I suggest you tell me now! My threat still stands and if I don't get more reviews then I will do something really evil to one of our beloved doctor's, something that will probably have you guys hunting me down… I already have an idea what I will do and as Jack said "This will end in tears" if I don't get reviews I will make you guys sob with sadness. Alexandra. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Well… This is Different**

**A/N: Ok did you really think I would hurt one of our beloved Doctor's? I am not that cruel! I am glad you guys liked my new story, I may make it a Evan (10.5)/Martha/Doctor story (NO slash!) tell me if you want that or if you don't (if you do tell me the names and pennames of the authors and the stories with the 10.5/Martha/10 pairing so I can get an idea what I'm doing) If you want I could send Evan back and he find "his" Martha Jones tell me ok. I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Chapter 10: What about everything?**

The Doctor let out a moan and he opened his eyes, he couldn't sleep because the baby was moving a lot more than usual, making it very hard to get comfortable. He looked over at Martha who was sleeping peacefully next to him and thought with a grin that this would be her in a few months. He got out of bed and wondered down to the kitchen, the baby had been moving a lot more than usual and he had no idea why. He had not been getting much sleep and he had been eating a lot more and getting sick less, but there were times when the sickness would rear its ugly head again and have him with his head in the loo for most of the day, Martha was always there with him when he got sick and if it wasn't for her he would have gone insane.

He made himself a sandwich and sat down at the breakfast bar to eat, as he ate the baby turned over causing the Doctor to gasp and put a hand to his belly. "You do not want to sit still do you?" he asked with a chuckle and finished his sandwich. The Doctor was slightly worried because he didn't think the baby should be moving this much at this stage of the pregnancy, he made a mental note to remind Martha to give him his check-up tomorrow. He got himself a can of coke to wash down the sandwich and left the kitchen and started to walk slowly through the TARDIS hallways, just walking not really heading for anywhere particular.

8888888888

Martha woke up later that morning and was shocked to find the Doctor's side of the bed cold, she knew he couldn't sleep and he probably went to counsel room or the library to relax for a bit. She got up and went through her morning routine; once she was dressed she went to the kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereal. She was washing the few dishes in the sink when she felt the Doctor behind her; he moved himself so he could wrap his arms around her and bury his face in her neck. Martha finished washing the dishes and turned around and wrapped her arms around him.

"Good morning." She said with a smile.

"Good morning." He mumbled looking tired, Martha felt the baby move and she put her hand to his belly and gave a laugh when the baby moved against her hand. "He has been moving like that all morning and he is the reason I got up in the first place." The Doctor said and he leaned his head against her's.

"That's normal, you have only got a few months to go before he makes his grand entrance into the world and it's probably getting a bit cramped in there." Martha soothed.

8888888888

Martha was standing in front of the table when he came up behind her and pressed himself against her, making her very aware of his need. Martha grounds her bum into his straining arousal making him growl in her ear, he slipped his hands under her shirt and cupped her breasts making her moan in sheer delight. She felt the baby move against her back as he pressed himself more firmly against her, he kissed and sucked at her neck as his fingers teased her breasts. Martha groaned deep in her throat as he took her shirt off and licked her neck and shoulders, his hands wondered down to the button of her jeans and he made quick work of it and the zip. He pushed her jeans and knickers down her legs and she stepped out of them, his hand went between her legs and began to stroke her gently, Martha leaned forward and put both her hands on the table bracing her. He thrust two fingers into her hot sex causing her to moan loudly and move against his hand, she a low growl and she came apart in his arms.

"I want your cock inside me now." She said and he quickly stripped out of his clothing, she watched him undress and licked her lips when he stood in front of her completely naked. He gave a low moan and set her on the table, he grabbed her hips and pulled her onto his hard cock making her arches her back and moan loudly. She gave a feral growl and thrust harder against him, he took one of her nipples into his mouth and suckled it gently, and Martha pushed her breasts against his sinful mouth making him moan in delight.

"Martha." He moaned as he neared climax. "Martha." He gasped and he broke loss and spilled his hot seed inside of her.

"I love you." She said and gave him a tender kiss on the lips.

"I love you too." He said and he gave her a bright smile.

"Let's go to bed." Martha said and he removed himself from her and let her up off the table.

"Yes please." He said with a cheeky grin.

**A/N: Well I know it's short and I will give you more hot chapters soon. Now I have the Doctor's birth planned out and I will put "Journeys End" in this story. Now I want to know how you guys want the Doctor's birth, I will give you a chapter of alternate birth scenes and I will put your names at the top of your birth scene idea. Ok give me hot scene ideas people! Do you want the Doctor doing something really naughty? Tell me what you want him to do! Do you want Martha doing something naughty? Tell me what to write people! I want your ideas for new stories or hot scenes. I am planning on writing a steamy Ten/Martha one-shot or if you want a steamy 10.5/alt Martha tells I and I will do my best to write it. All my love Alexandra. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Well… This is Different**

**A/N: Ok we will be having a certain "captain" coming back in this chapter, I love Jack and he needs to be in this story. Now for those of you who think Jack shouldn't be there when the Doctor's baby is born you should read tardis-mole's "Abducted." At least Jack isn't going to be the one in between the Doctor's legs (lol), Martha won't be able to hold the Doctor's hand because he could break it, so Jack will be the one who holds the Doctor's hand. Now we all know when you're pregnant you get cravings for food you usually don't like and the Doctor is no different. There is a line from the Torchwood episode: Something borrowed. **

**Chapter 11: Oh I hate these damn things, but I can't stop eating them **

"Martha!" The Doctor squealed as she tickled him. "S-stop it! T-that tickles!" He laughed and let out a series of high pitched squeaks that made Martha laugh.

"That's the idea!" Martha said with smirk.

"P-please s-stop!" the Doctor wailed and Martha stopped tickling him.

"Better?" She asked.

"Much better thank you." He panted.

"You are getting too big for this." Martha said as she straddled his hips.

"I know this will probably be the last time I am able to give you pleasure this way." He said with a sigh.

"Well let's make it count." She said and let out a startled squeak when he flipped them over and straddled her hips. He ran his hands down her body from her neck to her hips and slowly back up and he cupped her cheeks in his hands. He pulled her up and gave her a deep passionate kiss, Martha moaned in his mouth making him growl deep in his throat.

Martha ground herself against his throbbing cock, making his flex his hips against her and groans loudly. He grabbed her hips and thrust into her with one smooth stroke making her gasps in pleasure and thrust against him. He moaned and began to move within her, meeting her stroke for stroke and he dipped his head and sucked on her breasts which made her give a shudder of delight. He growled loudly and he lost control and emptied himself inside of her, they laid side by side holding hands in the middle as they looked at each other.

"You're amazing." The Doctor said with a grin.

"So are you." Martha responded with a grin of her own.

"I know and I am very tired." He said and he proved his point with an enormous yawn.

"So am I." Martha said with a yawn of her own.

"Good night Martha I love you." He said already dozing off.

"Good Night I love you too." Martha said and they both fell asleep.

888888888

Martha woke the next morning and was disappointed to find the spot next to her empty, she touched the empty spot and noticed it was still slightly warm which meant he had left only a few minutes ago. She shook her head and got up and went over to the mirror and gave a giggle when she saw the slight bump on her belly she ran her hands over it and smiled, she knew she had nothing on the Doctor's belly, he was pretty big.

Martha had a pretty good idea were her fiancé and she was right, he was in the kitchen eating a jar of olives and making a disgusted face every time he put one in his mouth. The look on his face reminded her of the time when he ate that pear and yet he kept eating the stupid things.

"Good morning." She said with a grin.

"Good morning." He said and then he stuffed another olive in his mouth.

"I thought you hated olives?" Martha said as she watched him eat another one.

"I do but I can't eat enough of the damn things." He grumbled.

"The cravings, Jack would love to see this one." Martha said with a laugh.

"He called this morning; he wants to stay with us till my baby is born, because he said you could use an extra pair of hands." The Doctor said and he stuffed two olives in his mouth.

"When are we going to pick him up?" Martha asked as she took one of his olives and received a glare from her fiancé and she knew she probably shouldn't take food from him, so she took another olive just to rub him the wrong way.

"In about an hour." He said and he moved the jar out of her reach when she tried to get another olive. "Mine!" He said possessively.

"Mum said you have to share!" Martha whined.

"Get your own jar." He said with a grin.

"You know I knew this one woman who ate Jell-O with chopped onions in it." Martha said with a laugh.

"Eww that sounds disgusting." The Doctor said with a weird look on his face.

"Smelled even worse." Martha said as she pulled another jar of olives out of the fridge and started to eat them.

"I don't want to know." The Doctor said as he sat down at table and reached into the jar only to find it empty. "Aw I'm out of olives." He whined.

Martha dug through the fridge and pulled out yet another jar of olives and set it down in front of the Doctor. "It seems the TARDIS knew we would need a lot of olives." Martha said with a smirk.

"That's because we are." The Doctor said and he stuffed two olives into his mouth.

888888888

"Jack!" Martha squealed when the immortal captain entered the ship, she threw herself in his arms and he spun her around for a moment before putting her back on her feet and turning to were the Doctor was standing.

"Come here you." Jack said with a grin.

"Hello Jack." The Doctor said and he came out from behind the counsel.

"You're huge!" Jack exclaimed and he gave the Doctor a gentle hug.

"I'll take that as a compliment." The Doctor grumbled.

"You look great." Jack murmured in his ear.

"Thank you." The Doctor said with a small grin. "Now I need food." He said and he walked off toward the kitchen.

8888888888

"Jack!" The Doctor yelled.

"Doctor you're not thinking clearly." Jack almost yelled.

"Do not bring my BLOODY hormones into this, Mr. Jack Harkness!" The Doctor screamed angrily.

"Just calm down." Jack said holding his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor mumbled.

"It's ok." Jack said with a grin and he pulled the Doctor in a hug.

"Jack." Martha growled and Jack grabbed Martha and pulled her into the hug also.

"You two are emotional wreaks." Jack said and he gave them each a kiss on the forehead.

"I need a nap." The Doctor said with a yawn.

"You go ahead I will join you later." Martha said and she gave him a kiss.

**A/N: Well I would have made it longer but Doctor who is coming on so I have to go watch it. Now if you guys don't want Jack in the story then I will take him out, but please don't make me. Did you get the line from torchwood? Please review, Alexandra.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well… This is Different**

**A/N: Well we are going to have some fun in this chapter (no not sex!). Now Cal you said you have read some Ten/Jack/ Martha and I was wondering if you could tell me who wrote them so I can read them (strictly professional purposes… Not!) Because I have never read a threesome fic and Ten/Jack/Martha seem like a good place to start. If you have read any 10/10.5 fics tell me who wrote them because they are the ones who got me into this lol. This story will not be Ten/Jack/Martha, but we will have one-sided Ten/Jack sometimes (come on its Jack!) but I like Jack/Ianto better. Here is your chapter, you may notice Martha is not getting very big and that is because she is a Time Lady, so it will take a little longer for the baby to grow. This will be it! If this is to soon then I will delete this chapter and write another one.**

**Chapter 12: It's time!**

"Wow it looks great in here; you guys have been working hard on this." Jack said as he entered the nursery.

"Yes we have and it is finally done." The Doctor said and he wiped his hands on his trousers.

"I loved working on it, but I'm happy it's done now." Martha said with a smile.

"Why is that?" Jack asked.

"He can go into labor any day now and I don't want him to exhaust himself with all this work." Martha said with a grin.

"I have to say I agree with Martha." The Doctor said as he eased himself into the chair sitting a little ways from the cribs.

"May I?" Jack asked, indicating to his belly.

The Doctor nodded and Jack placed his hands on the Doctor's belly and gave a huge grin when he felt the baby move against his hand.

"He is a moving." Martha said with a laugh.

"How do you know it's a he?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know I just do." Martha said with a shrug.

"I think it will be a girl." The Doctor said with a smile.

"I agree with the Doctor, I think you will have a boy and he will have a girl." Jack said with a grin.

"See Jack agrees with me." The Doctor mumbled as he closed his eyes and promptly dosed off.

"Someone is tired." Jack murmured.

"Let's put him in bed." Martha murmured and Jack scooped the Doctor up into his arms. Once they had settled the Doctor in bed, the two friends went to the kitchen and had a snack.

"So how much longer before the big day?" Jack asked.

"I would say any time now." Martha said and she took a bite out of her biscuit.

"So we just watch him closely and wait for something to happen?" Jack asked.

"Pretty much." Martha said with a grin.

They ate their snacks and talked about absolutely nothing, like all friends do.

8888888888

Two weeks later…

Jack was under the counsel trying to fix the TARDIS; the Doctor was on the captains' chair telling him what to do. Jack knew he was not cut out for fixing the TARDIS and he didn't really see why the Doctor did it all the time.

"Red wire." The Doctor said.

"I got the red wire." Jack snapped back and then he remembered the Doctor was pregnant and very sensitive. "I'm sorry didn't mean to snap." Jack murmured when he saw the hurt in the Doctor's brown eyes. He pulled the Doctor into his arms and gave him a hug, if Martha wasn't taking a nap then she would be doing this, but poor Martha was exhausted and the Doctor had almost dragged her to bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

"I know I'm not that attractive anymore." The Doctor murmured into Jack's chest.

"Why would you think that?" Jack asked.

"Look at me!" the Doctor exclaimed pulling himself from Jacks embrace to gesture to his very large belly.

"You look amazing." Jack said with a kind smile.

"Jack I haven't seen my feet in over a month! How is that attractive?" He asked.

"Because, you have more heart in you than most people do in their little finger." Martha said startling both men.

"When did you wake up?" Jack asked.

"A few minutes ago." Martha said as she embraced her pregnant fiancé.

"Of course I do I have two of those." The Doctor said with a strange look on his face.

"I wasn't talking about physical, I was talking about emotional." Martha said and she pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Thank you." He murmured.

"You're welcome." Martha said with a grin.

"OH!" The Doctor gasped and he put a hand on his belly.

"What's wrong?" Martha asked worriedly.

"Something is happening." The Doctor said while he rubbed his lower belly.

"Let me take a look." Martha said as she got on her knees and unbuttoned his shirt, she moved his hands out of the way and placed her hands on his lower stomach. His belly felt hard and she knew what that meant, he was in the beginnings of labor.

"Oww." The Doctor gasped and clutched his stomach.

"Jack it's time." Martha said calmly. "Help me get him to the medical bay." She ordered and Jack helped the Doctor up.

8888888888

The Doctor moaned loudly as Jack set him down on the bed, he took the Doctor's hand and brushed his thumb over the Doctor's knuckles. Jack watched as Martha put a sheet over the Doctor's legs and belly and she went under the sheet and pulled the Doctor's trousers off.

"You're completely female." Martha said in shock.

"Yeah it happened this morning." The Doctor panted.

"How far is he?" Jack asked.

"Two cm." Martha said and she washed her hands and pulled on some gloves.

"You're doing great." Jack said and he pressed a kiss to the Doctor's forehead.

"Oh it hurts." He whimpered.

"I need you to spread your legs further." Martha said and the Doctor moved his legs further apart.

"That's good." Martha praised.

"How far?" Jack asked.

"Five cm." Martha said with a small smile.

"Half way there." Jack said.

"Oh that hurts!" The Doctor howled and Jack let out a grunt of pain as the Doctor gripped his hand tightly.

"Just a little longer." Martha cooed.

"It hurts." He whimpered softly.

"It is almost time to push." Martha said and she pressed a kiss to his damp forehead.

"He has one hell of a grip." Jack said as the Doctor squeezed his hand almost to the breaking point.

"9 cm." Martha said and she began getting everything ready for when the baby arrived.

The Doctor whimpered loudly and Martha saw fluid soak the sheets. "The membranes have broken it's time to start pushing." Martha said as she moved in between his legs.

"When the next contraction begins push with all your might." Jack told the Doctor.

**A/N: Now if I was really mean I would have ended the chapter here, but do you think I have a death wish?**

The Doctor growled as he pushed and he felt the baby move forward. "I can see the head." Martha said and she pressed against the baby's head and he pushed once more and the head popped out. "Heads out." Martha called.

"Don't push, pant." Jack said and the Doctor did as he was told.

"Okay one more big push and she will be out." Martha said and the Doctor bore down and pushed with all his might and the baby slid the rest of the way out and into Martha's arms. "It's a girl." Martha said with a laugh.

"Told you." The Doctor panted.

Martha cut the cord and wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed her to the Doctor, he held her close as Martha cleaned him up. Martha shooed Jack out and helped the Doctor out of his shirt, he gave a sigh when the tiny girl latched onto him and nursed hungrily.

"She is beautiful." Martha breathed as she watched the newborn nurse.

"Yes she is." The Doctor murmured.

"What do you want to name her?" Martha asked.

"Teresa Jones-Smith." The Doctor said with a smile.

"I like it; it has a ring to it." Martha said with a grin.

"We need to get you cleaned up." Martha said with a smile.

"A bath does sound nice." He murmured.

"You finish feeding her while I get the bath ready." Martha said and she disappeared in to the bathroom.

"She looks amazing." Jack said as he entered the room and came over to the bed.

"I know." The Doctor said as he watched the newborn nurse.

"You can breastfeed her?" Jack asked and the Doctor gave a nod.

"How is your hand?" The Doctor asked.

"It's a little sore, but not too bad." Jack said with a smile.

The baby had finished nursing and had fallen asleep by the time Martha got back; Jack took the tiny baby and stepped outside. Martha helped the Doctor into the tub and he gave a sigh of pleasure as his aching body slipped into the warm water. Martha gently bathed him and he watched her through half closed eyes, when she was done she dried him off and helped him dress in lose silk trousers and then she helped him back into bed.

Teresa was crying in her bed next to the Doctor's bed, Martha lifted the newborn into her arms and placed her into the Doctor's arms where she began to nurse again.

The Doctor closed his eyes and just relaxed; his belly was back to normal still sore but you would have never guessed he just gave birth just by looking at him.

Martha lay down on the bed next to him and all three fell asleep together for the first time.

**A/N: I worked my ass off in this chapter so you better review! How was my first real birth scene? Cal get an account because you have some wonderful ideas and I think we would make a really good team. Please review, Alexandra.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well… This is Different **

**A/N: Ok since you guys didn't want the Doctor to keep the baby I will re-write this chapter so that you guys will get your wish.**

**Chapter 13: Sira**

"I don't want to be kept completely out of her life." The Doctor murmured softly.

"You can visit her occasionally." The leader said as she held Teresa close.

"Can she keep her first name?" The Doctor asked softly.

"Yes she may and we will tell her all that you did for her." The leader said with a kind smile.

"What is your name?" The Doctor asked the leader.

"My name is Isabel." She told him.

**Two hours earlier…**

"She has to go back to her real mother." Martha said firmly.

"I know, it's just I don't know if I can give her back." The Doctor murmured softly.

"You don't have a choice!" Martha cried.

"She is right." Jack said from where he was sitting.

"I know, but can we at least spend a little more time with her before we give her back?" The Doctor asked softly.

"You will have to ask her mother?" Martha said softly.

"I will ask to spend one hour with her and then I will give her to her mother." The Doctor said.

"That way we will be able to say goodbye to her." Jack murmured softly.

"We better get to Sira." The Doctor said as he stood up.

8888888888

**On Sira…**

"Doctor!" The leader cried when she saw him.

"Hello." He said quietly.

"Oh she is beautiful." The leader breathed when she saw the baby.

"I gave her a name, I hope you don't mind." He said with a small smile.

"I do not mind one bit, what did you name her?" She asked curiously.

"I named her Teresa." He said softly.

"Oh that is a lovely name." She said.

"I don't want to be kept completely out of her life." The Doctor murmured softly.

"You can visit her occasionally." The leader said as she took Teresa from him and held her close.

"Can she keep her first name?" The Doctor asked softly.

"Yes she may and we will tell her all that you did for her." The leader said with a kind smile.

"What is your name?" The Doctor asked the leader.

"My name is Isabel." She told him.

"Can I spend an hour with her before we have to leave?" He asked.

"Yes you may as long as you do not go outside." She said with a smile as she handed Teresa back to him. "I will have the servants fetch her when your hour is up." Isabel said and she left the room.

8888888888

"I can stay with her for an hour and then the servants will fetch her." The Doctor said as he held the tiny baby close.

"Let's make that hour count." Martha murmured and she, Jack, and the Doctor took turns holding her.

All too soon the hour was up and the servant came and took Teresa back to her real mother. The Doctor, Martha, and Jack left the beautiful planet with heavy hearts and damp eyes.

8888888888

"Let's go pick up Donna." The Doctor said once they got back to the TARDIS.

No one said a word as the Doctor landed the TARDIS in Donnas' front yard.

"Doctor!" The red-head shouted when she saw her best friend.

"Oh I have missed you." He said as he hugged her.

"I missed you to, space man." She said in his ear.

"There is the Donna I know and love." He said with a grin as he put her down.

"You had the baby." She said quietly.

"Yeah she is back with her mother safe and sound." He said softly

"You alright?" Donna asked softly.

"I'm always alright." He said with a weak smile.

"You know for some reason I don't believe you." Donna said and she pulled him into a hug.

"I'm fine Donna." The Doctor said, but he took comfort from her embrace and they just stood there hugging each other for a long time.

"I thought I heard Donna." Martha said as she and Jack walked into the room.

"Come here you two." Donna said and she pulled all of them into a tight hug.

"How about all of us just go to a nice resort planet and just relax for the weekend?" The Doctor asked.

"Sounds like a good plan." Donna said with a grin.

"Resort sounds nice." Jack agreed.

"Ok go get you bathing suits and meet me outside in ten minutes." The Doctor said and he dashed out the doors.

"Well you heard him!" Martha shouted and all of them grabbed their swimming stuff and ran out the door.

8888888888

**Two weeks later back on earth…**

Rose Tyler had just landed on the proper earth and she was going to find the Doctor and help him save the world. She knew things would go back to the way they were before and her and the Doctor would travel through the stars and be together forever, little did she know things had changed and the Doctor had moved on.

**A/N: Ok it has been forever since I have seen journeys end so I am sorry if I make mistakes when I write it. Ok I re-wrote this chapter, if you want to read the original then tell me and I will post it for you. When I read Elizabeth the Canuck's review I noticed how bad this story could have went, I trust your judgment so I fixed it and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Aww we can't PM each other Cal, but as long as you keep giving me those wonderful ideas of yours in your reviews I guess I can survive… Ok I hope you guys liked the chapter and I will give my own twist on journeys end so that everyone ends up happy. So our daring duo join together again to battle the evil Rose Tyler… Just kidding I am not that mean, I will try not to make Rose to out of character but I may get carried away…. Sadhappygirl when are you going to update and post Twelve months? *gives the Doctor's puppy dog eyes* Pretty please with a cherry on top could you update and post twelve months? Ok we will have the four of them taking a little vacation… Do you want Martha or the Doctor going on a *treasure* hunt? Please Review, Alexandra.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well… This is Different**

**A/N: There is a song sung by John Barrowman called "What about us?" If you have not heard this song you need to go and listen to it RIGHT NOW! This chapter will be hot and sweet all at the same time! I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own the song What about us or Doctor who they belong to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 14: What about us?**

The Doctor turned over in bed and reached for Martha to pull her closer and was surprised to find she was not in bed. He sat up and looked around and noticed her clothes were also gone and a note was taped to his clothes which were neatly folded on the dresser, he got up and went to the dresser.

_Come and find your treasure_

_Love Martha x_

He read out loud, he was intrigued by this treasure hunt; he walked out the door and tripped over a sandal.

"What the hell?" He muttered as he picked up the shoe and then it hit him, he knew what the treasure was. He got to his feet and left their little beach house and began to search for more of her clothes, he found her other shoe, and then her trousers, knickers, shirt, and finally her bra, even though he had no idea why she was even wearing one.

He came through a little clearing and he saw a beautiful water fall and Martha Jones was lying on her belly in the middle of this tiny clearing, reading a book.

"I was wondering when you would get here." Martha said without looking up.

"You're naked." He observed.

"You aren't." Martha whined.

"I will fix that." The Doctor said and he stripped out of his clothes, it never ceased to amaze Martha who fast he could get his clothes off.

"What did you do wish them off?" She asked playfully.

He grabbed her and flipped her on her back and strattled her hips. "Now I can do whatever I want to with you." He growled.

"Do with me what you like." Martha growled.

He ran his hands up her sides and cupped her breasts; he moved his hands up to her face and gave her a deep passionate kiss. He leaned over her and pressed into her, she growled and pressed harder against him.

"Inside me now!" Martha growled.

"As you wish." He murmured and he thrust deep into her, Martha let out a moan as he filled her like no other could. Martha moved her hands to his back and dug her nails in his pale flesh; she wrapped her legs around his thin waist and met him thrust for thrust. The Doctor buried his head in her shoulder and let out a cry of pure pleasure as he lost all control and empted himself inside of her.

"That was… that was…. Amazing." Martha panted.

"I agree." He mumbled as he lay down next to her and cuddled up against her.

"I like you thin." Martha said with a giggle.

"I like me thin to." He agreed with a smirk and both of them dosed off.

8888888888

"No you can't come!" Jack said for the hundredth time.

"But why not?" The Doctor whined.

"Because it would ruin the surprise." Martha said with a giggle.

"You stay here and relax, I will come get you when were done." Martha said and she gave him a quick kiss and left with Jack and Donna.

8888888888

The Doctor had been waiting for almost an hour and he was about to dose off by the time the three of them came to get him.

"I have been waiting out here for an hour." He whined.

"Did you think we forgot you?" Jack asked.

"No but it was lonely." He said with a laugh.

"Well come on." Martha said and she grabbed his hand and tugged him to the party place.

88888888888

"Ok I would like to sing a song for our couple; it is a kind of relationship song that talks about all the ups and downs of being in a relationship. I hope you all enjoy, it is called: All out of love." Jack said and the music started up and he began to sing.

_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
>Thinking of you till it hurts<br>I know you're hurt too but what else can we do,  
>tormented and torn apart<br>I wish I could carry your smile in my heart  
>For times when my life seems so low<br>It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
>When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know<em>

The Doctor led Martha onto the dance floor and pulled her close.__

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
>I know you were right believing for so long<br>I'm all out of love, what am I without you ?  
>I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong<em>

Martha leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his thin waist.__

_I want you to come back and carry me home  
>Away from these long lonely nights<br>I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too  
>Does the feeling seem oh so right<br>And what would you say if I called on you now  
>And said that I can't hold on<br>There's no easy way, it gets harder each day  
>Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone...<em>

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
>I know you were right believing for so long<br>I'm all out of love, what am I without you ?  
>I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong<br>_

The Doctor gave her a tender kiss as they moved together on the dance floor.

_Oh, what are you thinking of?  
>What are you thinking of?<em>

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
>I know you were right believing for so long<br>I'm all out of love, what am I without you ?  
>I can't be too late<br>I know I was so wrong_

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
>I know you were right believing for so long<br>I'm all out of love, what am I without you ?  
>I can't be too late to say I'm so wrong<em>

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
>I know you were right believing for so long<br>I'm all out of love, what am I without you ?  
>I can't be too late<br>I know I was so wrong_

Jack's voice faded and the Doctor and Martha both gave him a hug. "Thank you, Jack." The both murmured.

"Anything for my two best friends." Jack said with a grin.

"Now let's go home." Martha murmured as she wrapped an arm around the Doctor's waist.

"I agree."

**A/N: Did you like the song? I thought it suited the moment. I am glad you guys liked Kishan, I will be updating it soon. Please review, Alexandra.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well… This is Different **

**A/N: Ok the event we have all been waiting for! Rose returns... Are you kidding me? You guys care more about how Rose and Martha are going to react to meeting each other! I may bash Rose a little… Now I don't think I will put any hot scenes in this chapter, hope you don't mind… now don't give me that look! Sadhappygirl could you have them have a little fun in the tub and just about everywhere else you can think of? I hope you enjoy the chapter. I will not put Turn Left in this story or better yet it is, but I didn't write it out.**

**Chapter 15: She returns and all hell breaks lose**

The Doctor ran out of the TARDIS with Donna, Jack and Martha right behind him.

"Its fine everything is fine. Excuse me, what day is it?" The Doctor asked the milk man.

"It's Saturday." He told him.

"Good I like Saturday's."

"So I just met Rose Tyler?" Donna asked.

"Yeah." The Doctor said as he looked around.

"But she is supposed to be in a parallel world." Martha said.

"Exactly! If she can cross from her parallel world to your parallel world that means the walls of the universe are breaking down, which puts everything in danger, everything. But how?" He asked no one in particular and he ran back in the TARDIS.

The milk bottles started to shake and a tile fell off a roof and crashed to the ground.

8888888888

The Doctor quickly ran around the counsel, pushing buttons and pulling levers.

"The thing is Doctor, no matter what's happened I am sure it's bad I get that, but Rose is coming back… isn't that good?" She asked.

"Yeah I would like to see how she is doing." He said with a weak smile.

All sudden the TARDIS jerked violently and the Doctor caught Martha as she lost her footing.

"What the hell was that?" Martha asked once the Doctor set her back on her feet.

The Doctor grabbed her hand and ran to the doors and yanked them open.

"But were in space, how did that happen?" Martha asked as she looked out the doors.

"What did you do?" Donna asked.

"We haven't moved, were fixed… it can't have, no! The TARDIS is still in the same place, but the earth is gone… the entire planet, it's gone." He gasped.

"But if the earth's been moved they've lost the sun, what about my mum and granddad?" Donna asked.

"What about my family?" Martha asked. "Are- are they dead?" She stammered.

"I don't know, I'm sorry I don't know." He said softly.

"That's my family, my whole world." Martha breathed.

"There is not a trace! Not even a whisper… Oh that is fearsome technology." He said slowly.

"So what do we do?" Jack asked.

"We gotta get help."

"From where?" Donna asked.

"Guys I am taking you to the shadow proclamation, hold tight." He said and he launched the TARDIS into flight.

8888888888

"Time lords are the stuff of legend, belonging in the myths and whispers of the higher species. You can cannot possibly exist." The High Priestess said.

"Yeah… more to the point I have got a missing planet." He said.

"Then you are not as wise as the stories would say, the picture is far bigger than you could imagine. The whole universe is in outrage, Doctor. There are twenty-four worlds that have been taken from the sky." She told him.

"How many? Which ones? Show me." He said as he ran to the computer and she pulled up the planets.

She showed him all the planets and he was shocked by some of the planets he saw on the list.

"It's like pieces of an engine all the planets in perfect balance." The Doctor said looking at the 3D projection.

"It's beautiful." Martha breathed.

"Now don't go all alien on me, what does it mean?" Donna asked.

"It means someone is stealing all the planets and making them into an engine or a power converter or something along those lines." Martha said a matter-of-factly.

"I think she is becoming more like you every day." Jack said with a smirk.

"I know and that's what is scaring me." The Doctor said with a nervous laugh.

"Ok and engine for what?" Donna asked.

"Engines that make them more powerful and help them take over the planet?" Martha asked.

"Someone tried to steal the earth before." The Doctor murmured.

8888888888

The Doctor, Martha, Donna, and Jack ran back to the TARDIS, and the High Priestess screamed at them. They entered the ship and took off as fast as they could fly.

They were trying to get to earth when the TARDIS just stopped, the Doctor tried to get her going again, but she was not going to move. The Doctor knew that they had no way in getting out of the Medusa Cascade, he gave up and leaned against one of the coral struts and just stared ahead.

Martha, Donna, and Jack begged him to help them and tried to get him to do something, but the Doctor wouldn't move, He just stood there with a blank stare on his face. Martha sobbed loudly and Jack pulled her into a tight hug and let her cried into his shirt.

The Doctor didn't move and Jack was holding both Donna and Martha in his arms, Martha had stopped crying and walked over to the Doctor and wrapped her arms around him, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, but he didn't speak.

Everyone was snapped out of their dazes by a shrill ringing sound.

"That's my phone!" Martha exclaimed.

"Hello?" The Doctor said into the silver phone, no answer.

"Someone is sending us a signal!" Jack exclaimed excitedly.

"Can you trace it?" Donna asked.

"Oh just you watch me." The Doctor said with a manic grin as he put his stethoscope to the phone.

"Ok we are locked on so hold on tight!" Martha yelled.

"THREE! TWO! ONE! AHHHH!" The all screamed as sparks flew from the counsel and the TARDIS had some major turbulence.

"Oh that was rough." Martha groaned once the TARDIS settled down.

"Look." The Doctor murmured, looking at the screen.

"The twenty-seven planets and there's earth!" Donna exclaimed.

"The Medusa Cascade has been put a second behind the rest of the universe, tiny little pocket of time, the perfect hiding spot, but we found them!" The Doctor said with a big grin on his face.

The screen went all fuzzy and they could hear someone talking.

"Oh hold on someone is trying to get through, some kind of sub wave network." The Doctor said as he adjusted the signal.

"Where the hell have you all been?" Francine snapped.

"Mum!" Martha cried.

"Doctor it's the Daleks!" Sarah Jane cried.

"Is Jack with you?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah he said he isn't leaving till after Martha's child is born." The Doctor said with a grin.

"You're pregnant!" Francine shouted.

"Mum I and the Doctor are engaged and we got engaged before we knew I was pregnant. I am one of his kind now." Martha explained with a grin.

"You're an alien?" Francine asked.

"I am still Martha; I just have two hearts and am able to understand the techno stuff he talks about." Martha said as a grin slowly spread across her face.

"I am going to be a grandparent to an alien." Francine said with a wide grin.

"The Daleks have stolen all twenty-seven planets! Why would they that?" Sarah Jane asked.

"We think they are making an engine of sorts." Martha said.

"You must be Martha." Sarah said with a laugh.

"That would be me." Martha said with a giggle.

"Well it looks like we have to save the world again, what do you think love?" The Doctor asked with a grin.

"I say Alonsy!" Martha exclaimed with a grin.

8888888888 **Let's see what Rose thought of this exchange of words **8888888888

"Who is she?" Rose asked when she saw the dark skinned woman standing next to the Doctor with her arm around his waist. She must be someone he picked up to keep him company till I got back. Rose gasped when the dark skinned woman named Martha said that she was pregnant with the Doctor's child and that they were engaged.

"She must be lying and he only got engaged to her for the sake of the baby, but then how did she get pregnant?" Rose muttered to herself.

"Do you have a webcam?" She asked Donnas' mother and granddad.

"No she says their naughty." Wilf said.

"They can't hear me then can they?" Rose muttered.

Rose watched as the Doctor asked Martha what she thought about saving the universe again and Rose gasped when Martha said Alonsy.

8888888888 **Back to the real world **888888888

**(A/N: Sorry I have been watching Doctor who spoofs lol)**

The screen started to break up and another signal came through, a rough gravelly voice spoke and Martha felt the Doctor shiver.

"Who is it?" She whispered.

"I-it's Darvos." He whispered and an ugly looking alien looking thing came onto the screen.

"Doctor, all these years we meet again." Darvos said.

"Why are you doing this?" The Doctor cried out in anger and fear.

"I want to control the universe and you." Darvos said.

"It's ok; we will defeat them like we always do." Martha murmured and she wrapped an arm around his waist and held him close, she could feel him shivering.

"After all these years I have only one thing to say to you…. BYE!" The Doctor shouted as he flipped a switch that severed the link.

"Are you ok?" Martha asked softly.

"No but I will be once this is all over." He admitted and he gave her a weak smile.

"I am here if you need someone to lean on." Martha said with a kind smile.

"We are going to land on earth." He said as he and Martha pushed buttons and pulled levers.

8888888888

They landed with a thud and they all headed out the doors.

"It looks like a ghost town." Donna murmured.

"Sarah Jane said they were taking the people." Jack said grimly.

"Donna when you were in that parallel world did Rose tell you anything else?" He asked.

"Just that the lights were going out." Donna said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Donna said while looking over his shoulder.

Everyone turned around and saw a pretty blonde with a big gun walking down the street, the Doctor's stomach churned with unease. He didn't know what to do, A small part of him wanted to run over and hug Rose, while a large part of him didn't want to leave Martha.

"Go to her." Martha murmured to him, making the choice for him.

"But what about you?" He asked, worried about leaving his pregnant fiancé.

"Just promise to never leave me." Martha whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Oh sweetheart I could never leave you, how could you think that?" He asked and he pulled her to him and gave her a deep kiss. "You are my life and if I lost you I would die." He declared and then he gave her another passionate kiss.

"Same goes for you." She murmured against his lips. "Now go." She said and she pushed him toward Rose. He looked over his shoulder and gave her a smile before turning and walking slowly towards Rose, who had dropped the gun and was running towards him.

"EXTERMINATE!" He heard the cry.

"NO!" He heard Martha's scream.

And then he saw it and then he felt the shot rip through him and he fell to the ground.

Rose got to him first, but he wanted Martha and she got there mere seconds later and carefully cradled his head in her lap.

"Oh it hurts." He moaned as he felt the painful burning sensation travel through his body.

"I know sweetheart." Martha cooed as she brushed hair from his forehead.

"Let's get him in the TARDIS!" Jack said as he ran up and scooped the Doctor in his arms and carried him to the ship.

8888888888

"Get away from him, you know what happens next." Jack said and he moved Martha and Rose out of the way.

"But you can't!" Rose cried not wanting him to change.

"I'm sorry it's too late, I'm regenerating." He said and then he exploded in this golden glow.

Martha watched as he put his hands together and put his head down. All the energy went from him and into the hand, and then it stopped and he stumbled back a few steps from the force of it.

"Where were we then?" He asked and Martha ran across the room and threw herself into his arms.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" She scolded and then she gave him a kiss.

"I won't." He said with a smile and then he looked up at Rose, Donna, and Jack.

"You must be Rose." Martha said holding out her hand to the blonde woman.

"You must be Martha." Rose said slowly and she refused to take Martha's hand.

"I knew there would be bloodshed." The Doctor muttered to Jack.

"I know." Jack murmured back.

The TARDIS shook violently and the lights went off, they felt themselves being lifted up and carried off.

"The Daleks have the ship." The Doctor murmured.

8888888888

They landed in the Daleks ship and everyone heard the Daleks telling them that they were no safer in here than they were out there.

"We have to go out there." The Doctor muttered.

"But you told me one time that nothing could get through those doors." Rose said.

"Yes but the TARDIS's shields are down, so right now those doors are just wood." Martha explained.

"We have to go out and face them." Jack murmured.

"You are all brilliant and it has been an honor to travel with you all by my side." The Doctor said with tears in his eyes, knowing that these brilliant people could die today.

"Come on then." Martha murmured and everyone but Donna left the ship.

"Donna the Doctor says that we are no safer in here than out there, come on." Martha said with a weak smile.

"Yeah." Donna said and they both were about to walk out of the doors when they slammed shut in front of them.

"Doctor what did you do!" Martha screamed.

"I didn't do anything!" He exclaimed as he tried to open the door.

"Let us out! We aren't staying behind!" Donna shouted.

"It wasn't me! I didn't do anything!" He cried. "Let them out! They did nothing wrong!" The Doctor yelled at the supreme dalek.

"It is not of our doing." The dalek answered.

"Please just let them out!" The Doctor begged.

"We will destroy the TARDIS." As the dalek said that a door opened up beneath the TARDIS and she fell down into the hole.

"Bring it back!" The Doctor screamed.

"You shall watch your ship die." The dalek said and a screen came up and they could see the TARDIS bobbing up and down in the pit.

"Please just let them out! Put me in their place, do whatever you want to me just let them go!" The Doctor pleaded.

"The ship and the females inside will die." The dalek said.

"Please I am begging you, please don't kill them." He sobbed as he sunk down to the floor and sobbed.

88888 **In the TARDIS** 88888

Martha and Donna coughed and hacked from all the smoke around them. They were going to die and no one could stop it.

Donna stopped coughing suddenly and stared at the Doctor's spare hand, she reached out and touched it and the glass broke. The hand fell on the floor and started to glow bright yellow, Martha and Donna watched in amazement as a body grew from it and two minutes later the Doctor popped up.

"It's you." Donna breathed.

"Oh yes." He said.

"You're naked." Martha said with a grin.

"Oh yes." He agreed and he pushed a button and they got out of that awful pit.

888888888888

"SHHH! No one knows were hear, gotta keep quiet. Silent running like submarines, I like blue what do you think?" The Doctor's twin said.

"You. Are. BONKERS!" Donna exclaimed.

"Why what's wrong with blue?" He asked.

"Is that what Time lords do, lop a bit off and grow another one? You're like worms!" She exclaimed.

No, no ,no I'm unique, never been another like me. All that regeneration energy went into the hand, look my hand, love that hand and then you touched it WHAM!" He exclaimed making both women jump.

"SHHH innateness biological meta crises, I grew out of you…. Still could be worse." He said.

"Oi watch it space man!" She snapped.

"Oi watch it earth girl, Oh I sound like you. I sound all sorta rough." He said

"Oi!"

"Oi!"

"Oi!"

"Spanners SHHH!"

"Must have picked up a bit of your voice that's all, is it? Did I? No oh you are kidding me! No Way! One heart, I got one heart. This body and I have only got one heart." He said with a weird look on his face.

"It's like you're human!"

"That's disgusting!"

"Oi!"

"Oi!"

"Stop it!" Donna exclaimed.

"No wait, part Time lord part human…. Well isn't that wizard." He said with a frown.

Martha who had been watching them bicker was moving her head back and forth and it looked like she was watching a tennis match.

"OI! She shouted making the both of them jump. "We have a universe to save." Martha snapped getting annoyed by their bickering.

8888888888

The Doctor looked up as he heard the TARDIS landing, he stood up and a smile slowly came onto his face. The Doctor Watched as his twin ran out with some kind of weapon and Darvos shot him down, the twin fell to the ground and dropped the gun, the daleks put a shield up around him.

No one noticed the two shapes come out of the TARDIS and slip behind the control panel.

The Doctor watched in horror as the clock counted down and when it hit one there would be a big wibbly wobbly, explody wody thing and from past experience that was not a good thing.

Just As the clock hit one the countdown shut off and everyone looked over to the control panel where Martha and Donna were standing.

"Countdown off! The universe saved from blowing up or whatever the bomb thing was going to do." Martha said sound so much like the Doctor it was creepy.

"Kill them!" Darvos shouted after Donna disabled his shocking hand.

"And spin." Donna said as she spun the daleks right round.

"Holding cells deactivated, don't just stand there you skinny boys in suits get to work!" Martha shouted.

"And the other way." Donna said as she spun the daleks around the other way.

The Doctor's ran over to the controls and started to send the planets back home, the Doctor and Martha ran back into the TARDIS to send the ones that they couldn't get home by using the control panel home.

While the Doctor and Martha were in the TARDIS the twin did something and the daleks started to blow up, the Doctor ran back out screamed something at his twin and everyone started to run inside.

8888888888

Everyone went around the counsel and started to tow the earth home, Martha stood on one side of the Doctor and Rose stood on the other. Martha was worried at how Rose was going to act once this was all over. They towed the earth home and once it was home everyone hugged and said hello.

Martha gave the Doctor a nudge and they both snuck off to the kitchen for some tea and time alone.

Rose followed them and watched as the engaged couple touched and kissed each other, she felt jealous of Martha as she watched them kiss and cuddle. He replaced her, with this Martha woman! Who did she think she was taking the Doctor from her?

Rose stalked into the kitchen and Martha looked up as she entered.

"Hello Rose." She said slowly.

"You must be Martha." Rose said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes I am and I have heard so much about you." Martha said kindly.

"You replaced me." Rose said slowly.

"Martha can you please go to the counsel room? I need to speak to Rose for a moment." The Doctor asked.

"Sure." Martha said and she left the kitchen.

"You replaced me!" Rose hissed.

"No I didn't." The Doctor said calmly.

"Then what about her!" Rose shouted.

"Rose when you left me I was devastated! Donna told me I needed someone, I landed at a hospital that was giving me some strange readings and it got taken to the moon! Martha helped me save half the earth! I asked her to come with me and after a little coxing she agreed." The Doctor paused and took a deep breath. "During our travels I treated her like crap because I didn't want to lose her like I lost you, but I fell hard for her and I tried to fight my feelings for her, but they were too strong. I told her how I felt and she told me that she was in love with me and I took her out on a date and before I knew it we have a child on the way and she is a time-lady." The Doctor said softly. "I do love you Rose, but like a sister not a lover, you are my best friend and I don't want to lose your friendship just because of jealousy." The Doctor murmured.

"You really love her that much?" Rose asked quietly.

"Yes." He said as a grin spread across his face.

"I understand even if I don't agree and I respect your decision, can I apologize to Martha for my rude behavior?" Rose asked softly.

"I will go and get her." The Doctor said and he took off down the hall, he returned two minutes later with Martha.

"I am sorry for the things I said, I had no right to say them and it was very selfish of me." Rose said slowly.

"I already forgave you." Martha said and she held out her hand.

"Just promise me one thing, promise me that you will take care of him?" Rose asked as she took Martha's hand.

"I promise to take care of him." Martha said with a soft smile.

"Make sure you keep him in line." Rose said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh I will." Martha said and she winked at the Doctor and his face flushed.

"We got him to blush." Rose giggled.

"He looks so cute when he does that." Martha laughed.

"I am still in the room!" He said.

"We know!" They said and they both ran out.

"Blimey." He muttered as he left the kitchen.

**A/N: Well this is my longest chapter yet! I re-wrote it and out some more detail in it and bashed Rose just a little bit. Have you guys ever watched Doctor who spoofs? Those things are funny! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please review, Alexandra.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well… This is Different **

**A/N: I am feeling a little…. Well after you read this chapter you can guess how I am feeling. I am going to take tardis-moles advice and make our couples sexual encounters more loving and tender. Tardis-mole this one is for you, I hope you enjoy! Sadhappygirl I am waiting with baited breath for the next chapter, I love you all and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 16: Some time alone…. Finally!**

"Why is the TARDIS making that noise?" Rose asked after ten minutes of listening to the TARDIS moan.

"She sounds like she is in pain." Jack said slowly.

But in truth the TARDIS was far from pain, she was in fact taking part in the Doctor and Martha's pleasure.

8888888888

"Martha." The Doctor murmured against her skin.

"I love you." Martha whispered and she pressed a gentle kiss against his lips.

Martha pressed gentle kisses along his neck and she whispered nonsense in his ear, she ghosted her fingers across his heated skin and pressed kisses all over his face.

"Martha." He whispered as she turned him over on his belly and began to massage his neck and shoulders.

"Does that feel good?" Martha whispered in his ear, making him shiver in pleasure.

"Oh please don't stop." He moaned.

Martha worked out the knots in his neck, shoulders, and back. She was surprised he could even move with all the knots in his back and shoulders.

The Doctor had gone completely limp and his eyes were half closed in pleasure as Martha moved to his hips and then his legs. She worked her way back up his legs till she was at her lower back.

"Do you like that?" Martha asked huskily.

"Yes." He moaned groggily.

"You sound like you're about to pass out." Martha giggled.

"I can't help it, it feels so good." He moaned.

"Flip back over." Martha growled huskily in his ear and he obeyed.

Martha went down to his feet and began to gently massage them and she moved up his leg till she was at his hip, she moved back down and did the same to the other leg. Once she was done with his legs she worked her hands up his belly and to his chest, she was surprised to find out how skinny he was she could feel his ribs.

"Are you eating enough?" She asked him worriedly.

"No I haven't had a lot of time to sit down and eat a proper meal." He said with a shrug.

"You can't do that! That is not healthy." Martha scolded and she got up and left the room.

She came back a few moments later with a glass of orange juice and a sandwich.

"Eat this." She said as she held out the sandwich to him.

He took the sandwich and hungrily gulped it down, she gave him the juice and he took a few mouthfuls before setting the glass on his nightstand.

The Doctor moved across the bed till he was on his knees in front of her, he cupped her face in his hands and gave her a tender passionate kiss. Martha let out a startled squeak when he flipped her over on her belly and began to give her a massage.

"Oh that does feel good." Martha sighed and she let her eyes drift closed.

He moved his hands down her back and legs before massaging his way back up to her shoulders. Martha moaned softly when he flipped her on her back and began to massage his way down her body all the way to her feet and all the way back up to her shoulders.

"Does that feel good?" He asked as he lay down next to her and stroked his fingers down her sides.

"Yes." She moaned softly.

He let his hand move between her legs and strokes her damp folds; she moaned and moved her legs further apart to give him more room. He put a leg on either side of her and leaned over her, he pressed gentle kisses all over her face and he gently pushed two fingers inside of her.

Martha moaned loudly and thrust against his hand, he let out a moan as Martha threw her head back and forth in pleasure and growled at him.

He removed his fingers from her slick heat and moved his upper body in between her legs, he gently blew on her and he felt her shiver in pleasure.

Martha let out a loud moan when she felt him press his hot mouth against her and gently thrust his tongue into her. Martha moaned louder and tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled at it slightly, the Doctor growled loudly as she pulled at his hair.

The Doctor felt her body tense up and tighten and she let out a scream as she came in his mouth, he took in all she gave him eagerly. The Doctor kissed his way back up her body and sat on his hands and knees above her, she leaned up and gave him a tender kiss before flipping them over.

"You are beautiful." The Doctor told her as he stroked her face tenderly.

"So are you." Martha said with a grin.

"I love you so much." He murmured and he gave her another soft kiss.

"You haven't come yet." Martha said when she felt him grind himself into her.

"I want you." He groaned.

"Then have me." She said simply.

He growled softly as he thrust gently into her, Martha sighed as he began to move within her. He flipped them over so that he was on top and she wrapped her legs around his thin waist, he moaned as he felt her orgasm approach. He thrust faster and felt her tighten around him and she screamed in release and he soon followed her example and he let out a moan as he experienced a mind blowing orgasm.

"Oh that was intense." Martha said once she caught her breath.

"I agree." He murmured and he removed himself from her and lay down next to her.

"I love you." She murmured as she stroked his cheek.

"I love you too." He said and he gave a tender kiss and wrapping her up in his arms and they both fell asleep.

**A/N: Ok I was wondering have any of you guys ever read a fic where the Doctor has sex with the TARDIS? I read one and it blew my mind! And it was a Ten/Martha/TARDIS (L.O.L all I need to say!). I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers I hope you guys keep reading and reviewing. Now I tried to make them take it slow, but I have a feeling I failed my mission… Thank you tardis-mole for your reviews and advice. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Well… This is Different**

**A/N: Ok this chapter is going to be for laughs and it will have some hot fun! I will put the goodbye scene in the next chapter I promise. We will have a funny tradition that that will make the Doctor yelp L.O.L! I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 17: A Birthday Tradition**

Martha was sitting on her and the Doctor's bed, thinking about how their relationship has changed so much in the past few months. Martha wanted to do something special for him.

**8888888888 last night 8888888888**

"_Doctor when is your birthday?" Martha asked as they cuddled._

"_Why do you ask?" He asked curiously._

"_Because I want to know." Martha said with a grin._

"_I don't know when my birthday is." He said with a shrug._

"_How can you not know?" Martha asked._

"_It never was a big deal on Gallifrey." He said simply._

"_Well from where I come from it is a big deal and I am going to pamper you all day long." Martha said with a grin._

"_Martha I really don't want y-"Martha silenced him with a kiss._

"_We are going to celebrate your birthday and that is final." Martha said and she gave him another kiss that left him breathless._

**8888888888 Now 8888888888**

Her family had a tradition and Martha was going to keep that tradition going. She jumped out of bed and dressed; she ran into the counsel room and saw everyone there.

"Morning." She sang as she walked in the counsel room.

"Morning." Everyone answered.

"I have a mission for us today." Martha said with a grin.

"Oh I don't like the sound of that." Evan said with a smirk.

"We are going to celebrate the Doctor's birthday." Martha said ignoring Evan's comment.

"But we don't know when his birthday is, so how are we going to celebrate it?" Rose asked curiously.

"We will celebrate it anyway, he needs to be pampered and have his own day where he feels special." Martha said simply.

"She is right, he has done a lot for us so this is the least we could do." Jack said with a smile.

"In my family we have a tradition that I would like to keep alive, but I will need your guys help." Martha said with a grin.

"What is the tradition?" Jackie asked.

"We give them a birthday spanking, but I don't think he would have an ass if we did it the normal way." Martha trailed off.

"We could give him one for every regeneration he has been through." Jack said with a smirk.

"That would be ten." Rose said with a grin.

"What do you need our help for?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I need someone who is strong enough to hold him down." Martha said with a smirk.

"I can do that." Jack said with a wicked grin.

Martha walked over to the counsel and gave her an affectionate stroke. "Where is he girl?" She whispered.

"_Kitchen." The TARDIS spoke in her mind._

"Thank you." Martha said with a smile.

"_Make sure you give him a good one, it has been a while since he's been spanked and it is time he had another one." The TARDIS said with a chuckle._

"You got it girl." Martha said with a laugh.

"You are becoming more like him every day." Jack said with a smile.

"Can you guys stay here till we are done? I don't think he is going to be very happy that we are doing this." Martha said with a giggle.

8888888888

The Doctor was sitting in the kitchen reading a book and drinking some juice when Martha and Jack came in.

"Hey guys you have got to read this!" He exclaimed holding up the book.

"Maybe later." Jack said as he took the book from the Doctor's hands and he bent one of the pages over before closing it and setting it on the table.

"I was reading that." The Doctor said with a pout on those beautiful lips.

"You can finish it later." Martha said with a grin. "Jack." Martha said with a grin.

Jack grabbed the Doctor and bent him over the table; Jack placed a hand between the Doctor's shoulder blades and one on his lower back, keeping the alien from getting away.

"What are you doing?" The confused alien asked.

"This is my family's tradition, we give the birthday boy or girl a spanking for every year they have been alive." Martha said with a smirk.

"But I am over nine hundred years old!" The Doctor exclaimed and he started to wiggle and squirm.

"But for you we will give you a spank for every regeneration you have been through, so that would be ten." Martha said with wicked smirk.

"Let me go!" The Doctor wailed and started to wiggle more.

The Doctor stopped wiggling and let out a yelp when Martha's hand made contact with his bum and his eyes watered from the sting, Martha gave him another mild spank enough to hurt and he gave another yelp.

"Martha!" He yelped when her hand made contact again. The Doctor yelped every time her hand contacted his bum and Martha wanted the last one to burn, she raised her hand higher and gave him his last one and it made him yelp and his eyes watered more. Even though it hurt it was turning him on and he could feel himself beginning to harden.

Jack let him go and left the room, the Doctor whipped around to stare at Martha, who had a grin on her face.

"That hurt." He whined.

"You enjoyed it though." Martha said as she eyed his groin.

"Yes I did." He said with a grin.

"Today is your day; I will do anything you want." Martha said with a sexy grin on her face.

"I have a few ideas." He said as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

888888888888

The Doctor push the door shut with his foot and he set her down on the bed, he looked down at her and gave her a loving smile. He got down on his knees in front of her and he leaned in and gave her a deep kiss, his hands rested on the slight bump on her belly. It took Gallifreyin babies to grow a lot longer than humans, so Martha would keep her thin shape a lot longer than he did.

Martha whimpered when he pulled away and she watched as he took off his jacket and tie, he came back to settle on his knees in front of her and give her kisses down her neck and shoulders. Martha moaned and moved her head to the side to give him more skin to kiss and nip at; he gave a moan as she slipped her hands underneath his shirt and touched his heated skin.

He pulled her shirt off and pressed kisses all over her chest, he gently pushed her back onto the bed and he straddled her hips and ran his fingers over her chest and belly. He cupped her breasts in his hands and teased her nipples till they got hard, he leaned his head down and took one of the hard buds into his mouth and began to gently suckle on it. Martha moaned loudly and tangled her fingers in his hair and held his mouth in place.

"Oh that feels good." Martha moaned loudly and he lifted his head to give her a smile.

"You like that?" He asked playfully.

"Yes." She groaned as she tried to get him to suckle her breasts more.

He gave her a smile and he dipped his head and began to suckle her other nipple gently. Martha ground herself against him and gave a groan of frustration when her trousers kept her from feeling his hot skin. She snaked her hand down in between them and stroked him through his trousers enjoying the feel of him swelling beneath her hand and she stroked harder.

"Martha." He grunted and he removed her hand from him because he was going to come if she didn't stop. "I don't want to come yet." He grunted and he dipped his head and began to suckle her breasts again.

"Please." Martha moaned as she began to grind herself against his swollen groin.

He gave a grunt and rocked his hips against her damp core; Martha wrapped her legs around his waist and met him thrust for thrust.

"Martha!" The Doctor gasped and he pulled back. "Not yet, I want to pleasure you before myself." He said and he undressed her.

"Why won't you let me pleasure you?" She whined.

"I will, but I want to pleasure you first." He said as he pressed kisses all the way up her leg to her heated core.

"Oh-uh." Martha grunted as he stroked her entrance gently, he leaned in and flicked his tongue over her clitoris making Martha buck her hips.

"More?" He asked.

"Oh yes." Martha moaned and he used his fingers and mouth to bring her to the breaking point. "Oh please don't stop!" Martha cried as she tangled her fingers in his hair and thrust against his mouth. "DOCTOR!" She screamed as she came hard in his mouth.

The kissed his way back up and finally gave her a deep passionate kiss on the lips. "Did that feel good?" He asked cheekily.

"Yes it did thank you." Martha said and she gave him a loving kiss on the lips. "Now it is your turn." Martha said as she pushed him on his back and stood up.

She looked down at his clothed body and gave a moan; she unbuttoned it and pulled it off his shoulders. She looked at his pale skin and ran her fingers along his neck and chest; she blew on his nipples and watched as they hardened. Martha leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips, she ran her hands down his sides and she unbuttoned his trousers.

She pulled his trousers down his hips and gave a grin when she saw he had nothing on underneath, she yanked the trousers off and threw them across the room. She ran her fingers up his legs and felt him shiver, she moved up his body and straddled his hips and leaned down to give him another kiss.

"Oh Martha." He moaned as she slid down till she was sitting in between his legs.

Martha nipped the insides of his thighs and soothed the angry red marks with her tongue; she worked her way up to his shaft and kissed the ultra-sensitive organ.

"Martha!" He moaned as she slid her lips over him and began to suckle him. "Mar… mar…. MARTHA!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he released in her mouth, Martha swallowed everything he gave her and moved back up his body.

He flipped them over so she was on her back and he was on top, he pressed the head of his cock against her slick entrance and she thrust against him.

"Theata." She moaned and the Doctor stared down at her in shock.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked curiously.

"The TARDIS told me." She panted.

"No one has ever said that name while making love to me." He panted.

"How many people have you been with?" Martha asked feeling jealousy run through her.

"My wife from Gallifrey was the last person I slept with." He panted feeling his orgasm approaching.

"So you have only slept with two people in your entire life?" Martha asked in shock.

"Only you and her." He grunted. "Can we finish this talk after we are done?" He asked.

"Yeah." Martha moaned.

The Doctor rocked his hips against hers in a steady rhythm, he groaned loudly as he felt the orgasm get closer, but it was still far away.

He pulled Martha up as he sat back on his calves and sat her on his lap, he thrust hard against her and still his orgasm would not come.

"Martha." He whimpered and Martha leaned in and licked his neck before sinking her teeth into his neck and he felt blood drip down his neck. "MARTHA!" He screamed as he exploded inside of her, causing her to slide into her orgasm and her body milked him of every drop of his precise fluid.

"Theata." She moaned as she climaxed again.

"Oh that felt good." He panted as he waited for her body to release him.

"I love you." Martha said as they lay down next to each other.

"I love you too." He said and he kissed her gently on the lips.

"So what was your wife's name?" Martha asked after they caught their breath.

"She never told me her real name." He said softly.

"But I thought you always tell your husband or wife your real name when you get married." Martha said sounding confused.

"Yes but we did not love each other, we were friends that had to sleep together. By the time the war came she hated me." The Doctor said softly.

"Oh I am sorry." Martha whispered softly and she gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"It's ok I will always love her as a sister even if she hated me." He said quietly.

"I am lucky to have you." Martha said with a loving smile.

"I am lucky to have you as my fiancé." The Doctor murmured sounding tired.

"I drew blood." Martha said suddenly.

"What?" He asked.

"When I bit you I drew blood." Martha said with a smirk.

"Kinky." He said as his eyes drifted closed and he fell asleep.

"Yup." Martha said and she too drifted off.

**A/N: I am so happy you guys like this story so much, I will update ASAP, please review, Alexandra.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well… This is Different**

**A/N: Well I am glad you liked the last chapter and I am sorry for the long wait. I hope you all like this chapter. This will have a sweet Ten/Martha moment in this chapter I hope you all like it.**

**Chapter 18: Saying Good-bye**

Martha looked at herself in the body length mirror, she could see the slightly bigger bump on her belly and she put a hand over it and smiled. She knew no matter how big she got the Doctor would treat her like a queen, even though she didn't need to be treated like one, but you try telling that to him and she kind of liked being pampered because before she met the Doctor everyone relied on her. After a while it kind of feels nice to be able to relax and know that someone will take care of you, Martha was not a selfish person and she would never demand to be treated like royalty. The Doctor pampers her and there is nothing she can do about it, she glanced at the bed and saw the Doctor still asleep and she smiled.

Martha knew the Doctor would die for her and the baby and after a slight fight over it she reluctantly agreed that she would never risk her life for him. Even though she understood and respected his words it did not mean she agreed with them, but she knew he would rather die for them, than her die for just him, she had cried when he said that, but he told her that she has a lot to look forward to. She understood that if he died that she would be the one the universe relied on and she didn't think she could handle that without him, but she would try, and all this talk was about if he died and didn't regenerate it was what we do if worse comes to worse talk.

Martha shook her head to clear those gloomy thoughts because they were not going to come true anytime soon if she had any say in the matter, she glanced at the bed threw the mirror and she smiled when she saw two brown eyes staring at her.

"Good morning." He purred and Martha's smile got wider.

"Good morning my love." She said as he got up from the bed and came to where she was standing, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What you thinking about?" He asked as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"Our talk." She murmured and she felt him stiffen slightly.

"Why are you thinking about that?" He asked and he pressed another kiss to her shoulder.

"I'm thinking of how nothing like that will happen as long as I'm around." She said fiercely.

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon." He said with a smirk.

"Don't get cheeky." She said with a grin.

"Yes ma'am." He said with a mock salute.

He moved his hands to her belly and she felt him smile against her shoulder, he pressed kisses all along her neck and shoulders and she moaned in pleasure. Martha turned around in his arms and she stepped back and looked at him. She saw the long scar going across his pale stomach, it was a one that he got while they were traveling with Jack, and she reached out and traced it with the tip of her finger.

"We need to get everyone back home." The Doctor murmured softly.

"Then after we get everyone home maybe me, you, Jack, and Donna could go to a nice resort planet." Martha said with a grin.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan." He said with a smile.

"Good let's get dressed-"

"I thought we were going like this?" He asked slyly.

"Unless you want Jack to throw you on the counsel and have his way with you I suggest we get dressed." Martha said as she pulled a purple skirt and a white spaghetti strap shirt out of the dresser and began to pull them on.

"I love that outfit." The Doctor said as he watched her dress.

"I know that is why I am wearing it." Martha said as she pulled on her matching purple knee high boots and jacket.

"Woof." The Doctor growled.

"Kinky much?" Martha asked playfully.

"As a matter of fact yes I am." He said with a straight face.

"Oh ho!" Martha said as she watched him button his shirt up.

"I hope you can take the heat Martha Jones." He growled playfully.

"Oh I can take it." Martha said as he pulled on his jacket.

"I bet you can Miss Jones." He purred as they walked out of the room.

8888888888

"I was about to come in there and drag you guys out!" Jack exclaimed when they entered the counsel room.

"Told you they were going to make out." Evan muttered.

"I like your outfit." Jack told Martha as he looked at her up and down.

"Jack." The Doctor warned.

"I can't have any fun!" Jack whined.

"Pregnant looks good on you Martha." Donna commented with a smile as she looked at Martha's belly.

"Thank you." Martha said with a blush.

"Oh if it is a boy then God help you." Rose said with a giggle.

"He will definitely take after his father." Martha said and then she laughed at the look on the Doctor's face.

"I agree with Martha." Jack said as he wrapped an arm around Evan's waist.

"Ok can we please stop talking about this?" The Doctor asked.

"So how did you two meet?" Rose asked.

"We meet in a hospital that ended up going to the moon." Martha said with a smile.

"She was brilliant so I came back that night and kind of begged her to come with me and she eventually agreed to come with me." The Doctor said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"He didn't have to beg me." Rose said with a grin.

"Okay." The Doctor said.

"You have to take me and my mum home don't you?" Rose asked quietly.

"Yeah." The Doctor said sounding sad.

"Hey you have a wonderful fiancé and a child on the way, I have my family and I will move on and find someone who loves me." Rose said and she pulled him into a hug.

"You're like a sister to me." He murmured.

"As your sister I am telling you I will find someone to make me happy, please don't make this any harder than it already is." Rose sniffed.

Rose pulled away from him and turned to Martha who had been watching them with tears in her eyes, Martha held out her hand, but Rose pulled her into a hug.

"You take care of 'im alright? Make sure he eats enough and make sure you love him with everything you got and then some." Rose said as she held Martha tight.

"I will." Martha said trying hard not to cry, her and Rose became good friends in the past couple days and it hurt to watch her go.

"And make sure you take care of that baby." Rose added as she pulled away.

"I will." Martha said.

"You take care of yourself." Jack murmured in Evans ear as he gave him a tight hug.

"I will Jack." Evan said blushing furiously.

The Doctor and Martha piloted the TARDIS and everyone held on as she landed with a thump, Evan and Jackie came over to Rose and they each took her hand.

Good-bye everyone." They said and then they walked out the door.

The Doctor looked as though he was going to burst into tears at any moment, but he kept them in.

"Now it's your turn Sarah Jane." The Doctor said as he and Martha started to pull levers and push buttons.

8888888888

After they dropped Sarah Jane off they headed off toward the resort planet, where they were going to spend the week.

**A/N: Oh FINALLY! I got it posted! Don't plan on any chapters for a while because it is hard for me to work on two stories at once. You will not believe what happened to me at church! Sadhappygirl I think I know how the Doctor feels in "What happens on Eros"! I have a friend who is helping me to date her best friend Brandon. I agreed to her plan and so far so good, wish me luck in this whole twisted game of hers lol. I hope Rose isn't too OOC, I have been listening to Billie Pipers music and she has some great stuff! I like Billie Piper, but I am not a big fan of Rose Tyler. Please review. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Well… This is Different**

**A/N: Oh I have not updated this one in a while… I am so sorry! I have been listening to David Tennant and Catherine Tate sing! They are amazing! Please read and review! I have been super busy and I hope you guys can for give me for making you wait so long. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 19: You Give A Little Love**

"Martha," The Doctor moaned as she pressed his back against the door.

"I need you inside me now," Martha growled as she yanked his trousers open and pushed them down his legs.

"What has gotten into you tonight?" He asked with a groan as she attacked his neck with her mouth.

"It's called hormones," She growled as she thrust herself against him.

The Doctor growled and turned them around so that she was pinned to the door.

"My turn," He growled as he kissed and nipped her neck.

He pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor

He cupped her breasts in his hands and teased her nipples till they got hard, he leaned his head down and took one of the hard buds into his mouth and began to gently suckle on it. Martha moaned loudly and tangled her fingers in his hair and held his mouth in place.

He moved his head and began to suckle her other nipple gently.

Martha unbuttoned his shirt and pushed off his shoulders to land in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Oh," Martha moaned as he pressed against her.

He growled softly and unbuttoned her trousers and pushed them off of her legs, she stepped out of them and kicked them away.

He lifted her up in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his thin waist, shivering in delight when she felt the head of his cock against her slick entrance.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Oh yes." She moaned and he thrust into her, she dug her nails into his back as he thrust deep into her.

She growled loudly as he angled himself so he could go deeper within her.

"Doctor," She whimpered as he mercilessly hit her sweet spot repeatedly.

She groaned met him thrust for thrust and they fell into the age old rhythm.

Martha felt tingling and tightening in her stomach and she moved faster and harder against him. He moaned loudly and moved just as fast.

He felt his orgasm approaching and he thrust harder making Martha moan in delight.

She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and moaned.

"Martha," He gasped as he lost control and spilled his seed deep inside of her.

"Doctor," Martha moaned as she came and he body milked him gently.

He pulled out of her and leaned back against the door.

Martha snaked her hand down in between them and stroked him through him, enjoying the feel of him swelling beneath her hand and she stroked harder.

"Now I will pleasure you," She hissed.

"Martha." He moaned and he thrust against her hand.

He grunted and rocked his hips against her hand; Martha lightly squeezed his cock.

"Martha!" The Doctor gasped and he growled loudly. "Oh please don't stop," He whimpered.

"Does that feel good?" She asked cheekily.

"Oh yes!" He cried out.

She looked down at his bare chest and gave a moan. She looked at his pale skin and ran her fingers along his neck and chest; she blew on his nipples and watched as they hardened. Martha pressed a kiss to his lips.

Martha ran her free hand up his leg and felt him shiver, she moved her hand faster and she felt him shudder.

"Oh Martha," He moaned as she her other hand between his legs and fondled his balls.

"Does that feel good?" Martha hissed as she bit his neck.

"Oh yes," He moaned.

"Tell me you love me," She murmured in his ear.

"I l-love you," He stammered.

Martha tangled her fingers in his hair and crushed her lips to his, she felt his back arch and she let his mouth go. Martha watched as his body shuddered and he gasped as he came hard, spilling his seed over her hand. Martha raised her hand to her lips and licked his come off it.

"Oh my…" He gasped as he came down from his high.

Martha smiled and led him to the bed.

They both crawled onto it and curled up together.

"I don't know about you, but I need a nap." Martha said with a yawn.

"Yeah," He muttered sleepily.

"I love you, Doctor," Martha whispered.

"I love you too, Martha," He murmured back and they both fell asleep.

**88888**

Martha opened her eyes slowly and looked around, she saw the Doctor lying curled up against her side sleeping. She brushed her fingers across his cheek and smiled as he opened his eyes.

"Good morning," She said with a smile.

"Morning," He mumbled as he stretched.

"Are you hungry?" She asked as she sat up.

"Starved is more like it," He told her with a grin.

**88888**

Once they were dressed and presentable they left the room and went to Jack and Donna's room.

They found the door unlocked so they just went in…

There were clothes lying everywhere and when they came into the bedroom they found the couple still asleep.

The Doctor sat down next to Jack and poked him in the ribs.

"Time to wake up, Jack," He said with a grin.

"No I don't want to get up." Jack mumbled and he pushed the Doctor off the bed.

"CAPTAIN HARKNESS!" The Doctor screeched.

Jack and Donna both fell off the bed in shock…

Jack jumped to his feet….

The Doctor yelped in shock and covered his eyes…

"Cover up!" He cried as he back away slowly.

Martha was laughing her ass off….

The Doctor looked like he was going to faint…

Martha was turning purple…

"Oh I could have lived without seeing that." The Doctor said once Jack covered up.

"People line up to see that," Jack told him with a sly grin.

"I'm not one of them," The Doctor said. "Martha, breathe your turning purple," He said as he saw his fiancé laughing.

"Your face was…" She burst out laughing again.

"Blimey," The Doctor muttered.

**A/N: Okay I am so sorry for making you wait so long, I will post another chapter as soon as I can. I hope you enjoyed it! Please, please, please, please review! Alexis.**


End file.
